The Rain
by DevilPup
Summary: A new person comes to town, and changes her life, possibly having saved it. Mature themed Lit. some fluffy parts, though. Complete. Currently all discombobulated. It'll get fixed eventually...
1. More Pain Then I Need

**Okay, so i was fixing the story, making it easier to read, but they got all messed up, so now it is impossible to read.**

**So, if you wanna read it up to where it makes it still makes sense, go right ahead, i think its after chapter 8 that it doesn't makes sense.**

**Sorry,**

**Bree**

**Title:** The Rain

**Author: **DevilPupSgt, Breanne

**Summary: **A new person comes to town, and changes her life, possibly having saved it.

**Pairing: **Rory/Jess, Literati. Possible Lorelai/Luke, Rory/Dean, and Rory/Tristan moments.

**Setting: **Jess doesn't come whenever it was that he did. Set two months after the make-up episode.

**Spoilers: **Up until Runaway, Little Boy.

**Warnings: **Contains suicide attempts/ cutting, adult language and possibly themes.

* * *

_**The Rain**_

_**By Bree**_

_In a world full of Pain,_

_I find my release,_

_It's not your usual,_

_It simply just the Rain._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: More Pain Than I Need**_

_The common Cure,_

_Slash your wrist,_

_Let the pain flow,_

_And simply cause More._

* * *

The rain cascaded down the window to the diner. Rory sat staring out the window as it poured. She was deep in thought, but not about what anyone would imagine she'd be in thought about. God forbid she think these thoughts, they weren't Rory like. If anyone knew her thoughts, they'd blame it on the rain that had been falling for the past three weeks straight. She was perfect, Perfect Rory. She was the perfect daughter, granddaughter, student, best friend, girlfriend, citizen, person. No one would imagine she had these thoughts. 

The rain often reflected her thoughts, so, yes, the rain affected her mood, but in a positive way. It helped her see reality, helped the thoughts drift off. She pulled out a notebook and opened it to the first page. She hadn't read these words in a few months.

_Add another thing to my list, I'm a girlfriend. Dean and I are now going steady. I cannot believe how happy I am over a boy. I mean, yeah, I've always liked boys, but they were never a concern. It was just, they were the same, except I have a chest and they don't. They were just my equal. But now, I'm attracted to him, and I can't help it. The first kiss was wow. I don't know if it was because it was just the first kiss, or if that will always be there, but I don't want to ask. I'll just wait and see._

'Just the first kiss, Ror.' She thought. 'Nothing like that lasts. But, I was happy. What happened?' She skimmed over everything she'd wrote, but only read a few select passages, outlining her relationship.

_It was going so well, but I couldn't say three words! And Tristan doesn't help anything. I shouldn't like him, but I do. But I think I really like Dean, but I just can't say I love him. Maybe its just because I'm scared. Mom said she loved Dad and nine months later here comes Rory. I guess I'm afraid of the pressure of it. But, I'm not afraid that he'll want to sleep with me. I kind of have those feelings already, and I blame them solely on Tristan. Him and his damn innuendoes. Oh, well, maybe I should just say it… or get over him and go after Tristan, he likes me, I mean that kiss wasn't for nothing. Why'd I run away crying then?_

'Because you thought you were cheating on Dean.'

_I said it, I said I love you to Dean! I cannot believe it, I did it. Maybe things will be different now, we can go to the next phase of our relationship. I'm ready for it, I want it. I don't want to be innocent little Rory anymore. I want to be experience Rory. Hopefully Dean will want that, too._

'Nothing last forever, but somethings stay the same.'

_Things are going… well they're going. I can't explain it. We're moving up a little, he now holds my hips, under my shirt while we make out, but it's not enough. I still want more and its been a month since we said I love you. Tristan left, so there's that opportunity gone. Damn. Oh well, I guess I can hold out for more._

'But, that was a month ago too.' She grabbed her pen and began writing.

_Things still haven't progressed. I want a bad boy. I want some who knows what they're doing. I want some to take me and have their way. I want them to claim me and make me their's. But Dean won't do this. He's too afraid to break our perfect couple image. I'm sick off it. I'm sick of this town, I'm sick of that school, I'm sick of my family, I'm sick of the same boring life I lead! I need something to shake it up. I need something to change it. I need the clouds gone, metaphorically speaking, because I quiet like the rain here. It strips us of the Sunnyville, USA, appearance we normally have, and gives us the appearance of a heartless, cold town where one wrong move and they'd hang you. Sometimes I wish I could make a mistake, but here, there is no mistake I can make. It hurts to hate my town. I loved it once, but then reality set in. Maybe I should take this into my own hands and rid my self of this town, this world, this life. They'd never suspect it, and this would be the only record of my intent. I guarantee they'd say it was murder made to look like a suicide. They'd say this passage wasn't written by me, they'd say this passage isn't my hand writing, that it's slightly off, it was a copy. They would think Perfect Rory wouldn't kill herself. If they only knew. I know it would hurt mom, and she's done nothing wrong. But I still resent her for Dad's MIA. He's never around. This is my record of intent, so when I kill myself, they'll know, I wanted to. They'll know I wasn't happy. They'll know I wrote this. They'll know its their fault. Because it is._

Rory snapped the notebook shut as Luke came near the table. He filled her cup with coffee while relaying her a message.

"Your mother called. She's stuck at the Inn, Michel caught a cold from the rain, and the kitchen is slightly flooding. She said you can either go home, or wait here until she gets a chance to come get you."

"I'll go." She stood, drinking her coffee quickly, and slipped on her jacket. She forgot about her notebook and headed for the door. Luke had already returned to the phone to tell Lorelai, so he hadn't noticed it either.

* * *

The rain cascaded down the window of the bus he was riding in. He was on his way to the place he'd learned to hate the most as a child. It was too happy for him, which is why seven years ago, he refused to ever return, no matter how fun his uncle was. Keyword, was. He knew Luke was different. Since his grandfather died, Luke changed. He became broken. That was another reason he stopped coming. His grandfather got sick. 

Now, though, he had no choice. He hated Liz for this. She knew he didn't want to come to this town, that he despised it, but she was too much of a flake to realize it. She couldn't tell her own son wasn't happy. He knew some parents couldn't tell because the kid played it off. He didn't play it off, he told Liz many times that he wasn't happy, and one day he wasn't going to be around, and she would laugh it off and take another hit of her pot. Liz sent him here to face his demons. You try to kill yourself, and supposedly you have demons. He didn't even try to commit suicide, she just actually saw him cutting himself. He didn't know she was alive at the moment, and took his box cutter to his wrist. She immediately took it from him and then packed his bag sending him to Luke. God forbid she take responsibility and find out why he was doing it. Nope, let's send him to Luke to find out.

The bus came to a sudden halt, and the driver announced they were in Stars Hollow.

'Great.' He thought. The town hadn't changed at all, not even the hardware store, which he knew was his uncle's diner. He saw a petite brunette walk out after talking to Luke and head off in the other direction. He headed for the diner. He pushed open the door, and dropped his bag.

"Luke?" He asked the man in flannel.

"Jess?" His eyes almost popped out of his head. The leather jacket, black jeans, chains, unruly hair, they weren't his nephew. His nephew was a once happy kid. Then again, Liz hadn't even told him why he was coming.

"Really? I thought I was Jimmy." He said sarcastically moving toward the counter with his bag.

"That's not funny. You can put your bag upstairs, then come back down and we'll, talk I guess."

"Whatever."

He walked to the curtain, and headed upstairs. He opened the office he once played in, pretending to be his grandfather. Luke hadn't taken the sign off the door, and that sent a wave of pain through him. Seeing the sign out side still, did too, but not as much. This was his office, they're favorite place to be. No grandma, no Liz, no Luke, no one but them. Now, he had to live in this place and constantly be reminded. He dropped his bag on the bed to left of the room, and headed back downstairs.

"Oh man, she forgot her notebook." He heard Luke say as he entered. "Hey, Jess, can you do me a favor and take this to Rory's house?"

"Who's Rory?"

"Lorelai's daughter- of course you wouldn't know. Just take it, go to the rooster and hang a right, it's the house next to the one with the gnomes."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Right then." He grabbed the notebook and headed toward the rooster.

* * *

Rory saw a figure get off the bus, and instantly knew they didn't belong in Stars Hollow, well, the old Stars Hollow, the current Stars Hollow matched him. She entered the house and decided she was done. The notebook knew, and so would they. She headed to the kitchen and took out a knife. She leaned over the sink, slowly cutting a line across her wrist. She could feel the pain seeping out as she held her wrist in pain. The blood ran into the sink. She was content to die this way, but fate had another plan, as the doorbell rang. She grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around her wrist. She could say she was cutting something and the doorbell startled her. 

She opened the door with a false smile, while holding her wrist in pain still. Her smile faltered as she saw the figure from the bus standing at her door.

"Can I help you?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked, confusing her. Who was this person?

"I cut it." She replied simply.

"Intentionally?" She didn't reply, "Being a cutter can get you in trouble."

"And you would know-"

"Yes-"

"That I'm a cutter?"

"Obviously, you are."

"I was cutting something and the doorbell startled me."

"Yes, your wrist."

"What did you want in the first place, sir?"

"Luke sent this to you. Obviously, you left it at the diner." Jess handed over the notebook.

"You read it, that's how you know." She jumped to conclusions.

"Read what?"

"My notebook." She snapped at him.

"No, actually, I didn't."

"Then how would you know?" He grabbed her wrist, and removed the paper towel, then lifted his sleeve, placing both wrists next to each other. She saw cuts similar to her own cut on his wrist. "Because you are a cutter."

"Yup."

"It was only the first time." She pulled her wrist back. She entered the house, leaving him at the door. "You can come in." She called back as she entered the kitchen again.

"Why'd you cut?" He asked sitting at the kitchen table while she ran her wrist under the sink. She winced in pain, and he stood to help her.

"Cold water, numbs it." He turned the faucet to cold. She nodded mutely. "So?"

"Because my life is perfect." She said with sarcasm present in her voice.

"No need for sarcasm."

"True, I was being sarcastic, but I'm being serious. That's why. My life is 'perfect'. My mother and I are best friends, my grandparents think I'm the most responsible and respectful teenager they know, my best friend's mom thinks I'm the only non -Korean who is good enough to associate with her daughter, I'm the top student of my class, after transferring to the advanced private school partially into Sophomore year, while everyone else had been there learning from their freshman year, I have the perfect boyfriend, I'm the town princess, and I'm kindest person in the town. My life is just perfect."

"Sounds it." Her wrist had been cleaned since the third segment of her speech, but he held her wrist firmly, but not too hard, in his hands still. "What's wrong with it?"

"My mother acts like she's my age at times, and I have to be the parent."

"I know the feeling." She looked up at him, as she'd been staring at her wrist, and their eyes locked for a moment. She looked away again as the intense brown of his eyes captivated her. He had similar thoughts about her stormy blue ones.

"My grandparents are Hartford elite and think I'm going to marry someone from their world and make a great trophy wife and hostess."

"Don't know that feeling."

"Didn't think you would." She laughed lightly before continuing. "Lane lives her life through me and it gets annoying at times because she always wants details, even when there are none."

"That has to suck."

"It does. The students, especially Paris and Summer resent me. Paris because she had no acedemic competition before me, and Summer because she had no competition for Tristan's attention before me."

"Tristan, the perfect boyfriend?"

"No, the play boy who I ran away from crying after kissing the night the perfect boyfriend broke up with me because I couldn't say I love you to him."

"Sounds more like an ass."

"Yeah, well, I liked Tristan, too. But I thought that I would get sucked into his world, which I didn't want, and I didn't want to make my grandmother happy. I told Dean I loved him and we got back together."

"Why?"

"I thought if I told him I loved him that things would go faster, like we would go farther, but nope, we are a centimeter about where we were."

"Most people say an inch…"

"Yeah, except he simply moved his hands from over my shirt on my hips, to under it on my hips. Not exactly an inch."

"Is that what's wrong with the perfect boyfriend?"

"Yeah, it's been two months and nothings changed. I want more. I want someone experienced, it sounds silly, I know-"

"No, it doesn't. It sounds real. You want what you want, and not what you should want."

"I never thought of it like that." He didn't say anything just looked at her face while she continued talking. "Everyone loves me and doesn't think I'll do anything wrong, and I have to be at every town event, I have to make an appearance, I have to walk in the parades, I have to help whoever asks."

"Wow, your life sucks."

"Nobody else can see it though."

"I can see it."

Rory pulled back her wrist and grabbed her coffee, heading to her room. He followed, and they sat on her bed.

"What about you? Why do you cut?"

"Because nobody sees." He laughed slightly at the irony. He always pushes people away, but cuts because nobody sees him.

"Nobody?"

"My mom's a pot head. The only reason I'm in this god forsaken town I because she saw me with my box cutter."

"That sucks. She can't handle it herself?"

"Nope, she's letting Luke do it."

"You know Luke?"

"He's my uncle."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She wants me to face my demons, but doesn't realize that this town is my demon."

"How?"

"You know how the sign over Luke's says William's Hardware?"

"Yeah."

"It was my grandfather's. I loved it there. The rest of the town scared me compared to New York, but Gramps' shop, it was peaceful. Especially his office. We'd sit there and talk for hours. Nobody would bother us. It was just me and him. My dad wasn't around, so, Gramps was my father figure."

"My Dad's never been there for me either. Luke's the closest thing I have to a father."

"Jimmy left after I was born, he went to get diapers and never came back."

"Dad wanted to marry my mom, but at age 16, she didn't want it. She wanted out, and used me as her ticket. We came here, and Dad took a while to sort himself out, he still hasn't, not really."

"Okay, now I want to cut myself again." Jess exclaimed laying back on her bed.

"Does it get easier, like hurt less?"

"Kind of, but it becomes a habit, you feel the need to do it, so you do, no matter how much it hurts. But after a while you become numb to the pain, so you finally just end it."

"I guess I shouldn't do it, I mean, it leaves scars and all, and they'll see."

"You don't cut, I won't. We'll be a support system?"

"That sounds so corny." She laughed while laying next to him, her head resting on his arm, as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"I need to stop. I don't want him to see."

"Me either." They sat in comfortable silence for a while. "I don't know your name." She said suddenly, looking up at him.

"Jess."

"Rory."

"I know."

"Luke?"

"Luke."

* * *

From there they found they had a lot in common. They talked about music and books, and he fascinated her with stories of New York. They talked for so long, they didn't realize Lorelai would be home soon, or that Dean was on his way over. They didn't care about anything, nothing but the two of them. Jess had absently been playing with her wrist, helping it circulate better, heal quicker, feel much better. Rory shivered at his touch, and found a feeling she'd never felt before so strongly. She wanted him, but she didn't realize it just yet. He felt things he'd never felt before, trust and concern. He wanted her, he just didn't realize it yet. 


	2. Pain On Repeat

_**Chapter 2: Pain on Repeat**_

_But I've tried That,_

_I didn't work for me;_

_I found myself going_

_Wherever the rain is At._

* * *

Jess still had his arm around Rory's shoulder when Lorelai pulled into the drive way. As she was getting out, caring the bags from Doose's filled with junk food, Dean walked up the drive as well. He grabbed most of the bags and headed to the door behind Lorelai. Lorelai opened the back door, heading to the kitchen, while Dean said something about getting Rory. He walked into her room to find Rory drifting off to sleep, with some guy's arm around her, reading to her. 

"Who are you?" He snapped, jealous and nervous.

"Dean?" Rory lifted her head off Jess' arm.

"Rory, why is there some guy in your bed with his arms around you?" Dean commanded.

"Hi, Jolly? First off, it's arm, second off, is that any of your business?" Jess asked annoyed at the jerk for ruining part of his favorite book. He kept his hand on her wrist covering the still fresh cut.

"As her boyfriend, yeah." Dean said as Lorelai suddenly appeared at the door.

"What's going- Ror?" She titled her head to the side.

"Mom, this is Luke's nephew, Jess. Jess, these are my mother, Lorelai, and my boyfriend Dean."

"I'd say its nice to meet you, but you currently are occupying my daughter's bed." Lorelai joked. "Why?"

"When I was at the diner, I forgot my notebook, and Luke sent Jess here with it, and we started talking, and found we have a lot in common, and we started reading Hemmingway, and it started putting me to sleep because Hemmingway sucks-"

"Hey."

"Sorry, but its true."

"Whatever. At least it's not as bad the Fountainhead."

"You're right, it's worse."

"Hey, Rory, here, focus on Mommy."

"What?"

"Why don't you and Dean go set up the movies while Jess, here, and I set up the junk food."

"Um.." Jess tried to refuse, but Lorelai shot him a look, and he stopped. He gripped Rory's wrist a little. At first she was shocked, thinking he was trying to scare her or something, but then she realized that he was signaling to cover her wrist. She turned her wrist quickly as he let go, pulling it behind her, and luckily, no one noticed.

"C'mon, Jess."

"Sure, Lorelai." He gulped slightly. Rory and Dean headed to the living room, and Jess and Lorelai headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Dean and Rory were in silence until he finally asked her if she was cheating on him. She looked at him incredulously, and said no, calmly, not shouting it, or taking too long to answer, the perfect interval for telling the truth. He nodded, believing her, before pulling her to him, kissing her. She laughed in her head at how ironic it was that she going to kill herself partly because of him, and he accused her of cheating on him. Jess was right, he is an ass. As they pulled apart, Rory saw the fear in Dean's eyes. She didn't know what he had to fear, but he was fearing something.

"So, Jess, he's Luke's nephew?"

"Yup." Rory said simply as she moved the coffee table out.

"Is he just visiting?"

"Nope."

"So he's moving here?"

"I guess."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" Rory laughed lightly, standing straight up to look at him, although he towered over her.

"So monosbic" He struggled over the word.

"Monosyllabic?" She asked, rolling her eyes as she moved to fix the cushions.

"Rory, look at me." He grabbed her wrist, and she recoiled in pain.

"Jesus, Dean!" She covered her wrist in pain and fear of him seeing. He mumbled sorry before going back to what he'd been doing. The conversation was dropped for now. They continued to move silently, finishing their tasks. They then headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Lorelai told Jess to do random things, which in her mind weren't random, but in his, were. They hadn't said much yet. Lorelai was trying to find the right words, and realizing that would never happen, began speaking. 

"So, you new in town?" She inquired.

"Sort of."

"What?" Lorelai was clearly confused.

"My mom used to live here, my uncle still does. I'm moving in with him." Jess replied.

"Ah, I hope nothing bad happened to cause it."

"Nope, just my mom is a rather bad parent and dumped me on Luke."

"Ah, right, you're Luke's nephew. He never mentioned he had a sister, or a nephew. The only thing I know about his, well yours, too, I guess, family is that your Grandfather died a few years ago." Jess stopped moving, and didn't say anything back, instead he looked at the bag in his hands. Lorelai didn't know what to say again so she kept her mouth closed.

* * *

Rory noticed the tension in the kitchen the second she walked in. She walked over to Jess. Dean didn't like this at all. He was feeling threatened again, just like he had with Tristan, though he would never admit it. 

"You okay?" She asked putting her hand on the back of his shoulder.

He nodded and she looked at him, as if trying to see if he was lying or not. Satisfied he wasn't lying she walked over to the coffee pot and poured two mugs, handing one to him. He took it silently still, but decided to sneak a look at her wrist. He noticed it seemed to have an Indian rug burn on it, covering her cut. He looked up at her eyes, his question present in his own. Her eyes flickered to Dean who had his back to them, talking to Lorelai. His eyes changed into something else quickly, protectiveness possibly. She quickly shook her head to reassure him. His eyes seemed to loose most of whatever it was, but some remained.

"So, Jess, are you moving here or something?" Dean asked like an idiot.

"Yeah I'm-"

"Living with Luke, right?" Rory cut him off from making a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah." He said looking at her oddly. She looked at him pleadingly and he shook his head in forced agreement. She smiled at him. He took the time to notice how beautiful her smile was.

"Are you staying for the movie night?" She inquired, hopeful.

"What?" Jess, Dean and Lorelai asked.

"What, it's his first night here. Might as well get used to us now, if he's gonna be at Luke's."

"Uh, thanks, but Luke wants me back soon. Thanks anyway, Ror." Jess said trying to control himself from laughing at Dean's face.

"Oh, okay." Was her slightly disappointed tone.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Jess asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes, you definitely will." Rory assured him with a smile.

"All of us, right, Lorelai?" Dean said with a false smile.

"Right, all of us." Lorelai said uneasily.

"I'll let Jess out." Rory said needing to get away.

"I guess he is a bit of an animal, huh?"

"Only in bed, Jolly." Jess smirked as he was pushed out the door. Dean scowled and Lorelai stifled a laugh

* * *

Jess was busy slipping on his jacket over his The Clash tee shirt, and Rory was admiring the view. Jess inwardly smirked. He liked Rory, and didn't want anything to happen to her. 

"Like what you see?" He asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the peacefulness of the rain that still fell.

"Did you have to make that comment?" Rory asked just as quietly, looking him in the eyes, not being able to help it.

"I can see why you cut. Just remember, don't. If you need to talk about it, I'm here. God knows I'm gonna go back and do my best to restrain from it."

"You believe in God?" Rory smiled wickedly.

"Fuck no." Jess said annunciating each word.

"I'll talk to you later, Jess." Rory smiled slipping back in the door. He nodded and headed back to the diner, begrudgingly, not wanting to go.

* * *

Once inside, Rory talked to Lorelai about her day, and Dean stood, simmering with mild anger still. After a few minutes of intense staring he finally beckoned her outside. Rory stood watching the rain, imagining Jess soaking wet, with her, making out right in the middle of a down pour. Dean cleared his throat, getting her attention. Her head snapped toward him, thinking she was in trouble or something. He stood silent still though. 

Rory looked at Dean expectantly while he formed what he was going to say in his head. She grew impatient, tapping her foot slightly. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What is it Dean?" She snapped.

"I was... Why are you always nice to the annoying guys?"

"What?"

"First, you became all chummy with Tristan even though you hated him-"

"Excuse me-"

"And now you're pitying Luke's nephew-"

"What-"

"I know Luke is important you and all, but-"

"Dean-"

"C'mon, you don't have to befriend his nephew when the guy is a total-"

"DEAN!" He stopped and looked at her. "A) I... I don't know why."

"Is there a B)?"

"No." Rory replied, slightly playing with her cut. She remained quiet for most of the remaining time on the porch. They talked out the rest of their 'fight' as Dean had chalked it up to. It was not a fight, it was a one sided slaughtering. Dean belittled her as usual, and Rory let him. She'd glanced down at her wrist a few times, and decided, maybe Jess was wrong.

* * *

Rory was generally quiet the rest of the night, which didn't effect Lorelai at all. She remained her happy self the whole night. Dean's arm was wrapped protectively around her, annoying her to hell. After the movie, Lorelai headed up stairs to give the teens some alone time. Rory inwardly cried out no, but as it was inward, it wasn't heard. Dean tried to kiss her, but she pulled away. 

"Dean, I'm really tired. I'd love to stay up and... do that, but I have school tomorrow, so we can do that tomorrow, okay?" She stood up half way through it. Dean nodded solemnly. He got up, kissed her sweetly and headed to the door saying a quick I love to her. Rory made sure he was off her property before grabbing the cordless from the shoe next to the door. She headed for her room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Jess had been in the diner, doing nothing, while Luke prepared to lock up for the night. He'd pulled out the book he'd been reading to Rory and skimmed over it. He would wait to finish reading it to her before he finished it this time. He'd thought instead. 

'I have never felt this way before. I was so... open with her. I mean, I have never, ever, opened up like that. Not even to... Gramps. At least I have one friend here. I don't want friends here, and I don't want to be just friends either. Wait, what? I like her? No way! I guess so. Now to just win over Jolly.'

Jess' thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing, and Luke's order to answer it.

"Luke's." He said monotone.

_"Jess?"_ The caller asked.

"Rory?" He smiled realizing it was her.

"_Yeah."_

"What's up?"

_"You know that support system we were discussing?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I need it, really badly."_

* * *


	3. Waking Up My Heart

**Thanks to all my reviewers: **

Chilton Puff: Thanks, the 'cookies' were very good.

**A/N: Those who called me evil, etc. Yeah, well what is my penname, 'Nuff said.**

And, I'm looking for a beta. I don't remember, but I think I had one, but they never sent me back the 'edited' version. But my computer, again crashed, so I lost it, but hey, look new chapter, as sucky as the last!

xxx xxx

_**Chapter 3: Waking Up My Heart**_

_**xxx xxx**_

_That place makes me Feel,_

_Like I am me again,_

_That these wounds don't exist,_

_And now I can Heal._

xxx xxx

"Why, what happened? Are you alright?" Jess seemed to be asking them faster than he could think of them.

"_No." She replied in a small voice. _

"Hold on, for a sec?" He found Luke in the kitchen. "Hey, Luke, can I close up for you?"

"Why?" Luke demanded.

"Um, to be helpful?"

"Try again."

"So you can relax?"

"Try again."

"So you can go upstairs and I won't feel weird thinking you can hear my conversation?"

"That better not be long distance." Luke gruffed.

Nonetheless, he conceded to telling him what he needed to do to close up. Jess nodded a lot, then smiled a false smile until Luke was out of ear shot. His features quickly took a more concerned look to them. His voice became soft, as he went back to the phone call with Rory.

"Tell me what happened." He commanded gently.

At the moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her, which shocked him. _It's simply that I know what she's going through and I want to help her. I do not want to hold her because I liked her. I'd do this for any girl. Wait, no I wouldn't. _'What the hell was going on with me?' he silently asked himself.

xxx xxx

"He, he, he belittled me. He made me think I was wrong for being friends with you. He told me I was just being nice to you because Luke is important to me, that, that I was pitying you. And I couldn't say that wasn't it. I wanted to scream at him that I tried to kill myself, but I couldn't. All I could do was stand there and let him yell at me like he was superior to me."

Rory was now crying, tears cascading down her hot cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to be in Jess' arms at the moment, a thought that scared her. _Its just because of how a like we are. And because I'm, not happy, with Dean, or life. That's all it is. I do not have feelings for Jess. _'Do I?' She whispered to her self.

"_But he's not. You need to tell him he's being an idiot, that he needs to back off. If anything tell your mom, I'm sure she could talk to him." Jess tried to reason._

"Hm, oh, no. Then I'm just whining to my mother, making her fix my problems." Rory sighed disheartened.

"_So, whine to him." Jess knew it wasn't good for her to walk around with this feeling, regardless of getting it out on him, she needed to handle the situation, and be done with it._

"I don't know…" She began, unsure. _What if he gets mad at me, what if he just yells at me and puts me in my place. _"What if I let him?" She didn't mean for the last line to be spoken.

xxx xxx

"Let him what?" Jess asked gently.

"_Control me, again." She sobbed. "I, I need to, to see you.." Jess' heart was in his throat, along with his stomach. Why does she want to see Me? Better yet, why does she need to see me? Why isn't talking g-_

"No problem, where should I meet you?" Jess looked completely shocked at the words coming from his own mouth. _Why, did I just do that?_

xxx xxx

Rory had been holding her breath since the words escaped her mouth. _Why did you tell him that? Why? Now he's not saying anything, he's gonna think I'm just needy. That I'm clinging to him. That-_

"What did you just say?" She asked, her head shooting up at his words.

"_Where do you want me to meet you? You said you wanted to see me, and at the moment, you sound like you could use a hug." He commented, attempting to lighten the mood. A soft almost inaudible laugh passed through her lips._

"The Brace Bridge. Wow, that sounds better with dinner attached to it."

"_What?"_

"Do you know where the lake is?"

"_Yes…"_

"Meet me at the bridge."

"_Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes?"_

"Ooh, bring coffee." Rory said giddily.

xxx xxx

"Anything for you." Jess said smiling at her addiction. He cringed after he said it though.

"_Really?" She said and he knew he was about to be mocked._

"Maybe."

"_A Danish?" She asked in a sheepish voice. _

Jess laughed whole-heartedly. Across town, Rory was melting at his laugh.

"No problem, Ror."

"_Later, Dodger." Rory hung up._

xxx xxx

Jess sat waiting for the coffee to brew. Her comment was bugging him. Dodger, no doubt, was from Oliver Twist. The bugging-ness was why did she call him it. The coffee finished, and he grabbed a Danish. He hadn't done much but wipe the counter while on the phone. He would just clean up when he got back from the bridge with Rory. He wrote Luke a note stating such-

**Luke- Went to the Brace Bridge. Be back later to clean up. Sorry, a friend needs me more than the diner. -Jess**

He grabbed his jacket off of the chair he left it on. It was still drizzling slightly. Walking to the bridge, he found Rory not there, yet.

xxx xxx

Rory made sure she looked presentable, brushing her hair again, making sure her wrist was clean, no blood or irritation, if she could help it. It took a lot of guts to figure out how to get out of her house. She opted for her window. She wrote Lorelai a note, in case she came to check on her or something, -

**Mom- Went to the bridge. Had to get out, couldn't sleep. Be back later, don't worry. I'll be fine for school in the morning. -Rory.**

She sighed. This was the first time she'd ever do something like that. She smiled slightly, knowing she was finally being imperfect. She didn't think to grab something to put over her light sweatshirt. She simply slipped out of her window, not looking back.

xxx xxx

By the time she reached the bridge, Jess' hair was kind of soaked already. Rory giggled at how cute he looked.

"What's so funny?" He whispered against the rain.

"You."

"Me?"

"You look cute sitting there in the rain with, ooh! Coffee. Please?"

Rory was grinning like an idiot, with her best angelic smile. Jess silently handed her the coffee and pastry. She gulped half of the to-go cup in a one sip.

"Thank you."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, completely unaware of her actions. She sat down on the bridge happily munching on the Danish. Jess was dumb founded for a few minutes, until her voice broke his reverie. "I could use that hug, now."

He looked down to see her staring at her wrist, as the tears seemed to come again. Jess quickly sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her from the side. Rory wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest.

xxx xxx

After Rory had quieted down with her crying, a comfortable silence fell on them. They listened to the gentle patter of the rain. Rory shivered a little, and Jess shifted, removing his jacket, before laying it on her shoulders. Rory didn't even protest. She snuggled into it, slipping her one arm into it, as the other was too comfortable under Jess' shirt. He smirked before remembering her Dodger comment.

"Hey, why did you call me Dodge?"

"You stole my book." Rory said softy. He knew she was getting sleepy.

"You said it was putting you to sleep."

"True, but its not my book." Jess looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I mean, it is my book, but its my school's. I have to read it for…_Yawn…_ English."

Her eyes were shut, and her breathing becoming shallow. Her head was still perched on his chest. At some point, Jess had started rubbing her wrist, and between the gentle rain, and the feeling of his lazy circles, Rory fell asleep against his chest. Jess didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he had to. She was soaked, and he didn't want her getting sick.

"Rory." He shook her lightly.

"Mmhm." She snuggled closer to him.

"As much as I love this, you have school tomorrow. Come on, get up."

"Nuh uh." She said like a defiant two year old.

"C'mon, Ror." He said standing up carefully, pulling her up as well.

Cautiously holding her, he managed to lean over and grab her empty coffee cup to throw away on their way to her house. Rory mumbled a lot of profanities while being led to her house at 1 in the morning. Jess managed to keep her quiet. When he finally got her to her window, she was almost asleep again.

xxx xxx

Jess climbed into her room first, leaning her half on him, half on her house. He pulled her in quietly, afraid to wake up Lorelai. Rory mumbled something that sounded like, 'Nice biceps, very nice biceps.' Before she fell completely asleep, to the point he couldn't wake her up. She was still in his jacket, but he didn't think she was going to give it up anytime soon.

Smiling down at her, he kissed her forehead, pulled the blanket over her, and whispered, "Goodnight Rory, sweet dreams." And slipped out of the window, and back to the diner.

xxx xxx

Jess couldn't figure out why he was being so, unlike him. He didn't give a shit about anyone or anything, and here he was, saying sweet dreams to a girl he's known all of less than 12 hours. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew it wasn't good. At least, not in his eyes, and not yet would what was happening be good.

He walked into the diner, and grabbed a rag. He finally went to bed somewhere around 4.

xxx xxx

Rory woke up a few minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She laughed, thinking off the crazy dream she had. She and Jess were at the bridge, and she took his coat, and they were holding each other while she cried, and he lulled her to sleep. When she rolled over to shut off her now ringing alarm, she found it hard to move. This was the result of the leather jacket she was still wearing.

"So it wasn't a dream. Huh." Rory rolled out of bed and inhaled his scent deeply. She smiled thinking of seeing him at the diner. She knew it was wrong to be thinking of seeing him when she should be thinking of seeing her boyfriend, or more importantly, getting coffee, but she didn't care.

xxx xxx

Jess rolled out of bed about 7:00 am. He noticed Luke wasn't around so, rather than caring about anyone being in the apartment, he pulled on a Distiller's tee, changed his boxers and pulled on another pair of jeans. He was reaching for his jacket when he missed.

"What, where is my jacket?" Then it hit him.

He remembered last night with a smile gracing his face. Suddenly he almost ran down to the diner. She would be there, hopefully soon.

xxx xxx

Rory was in a very good mood walking into Luke's with a half asleep Lorelai.

"Coffee." Lorelai mumbled sitting at a table.

"No." Luke replied walking over to them. "And you shouldn't mumble."

"I didn't mumble!" Lorelai denied, suddenly awake.

"Yes you did, you mumbled, 'Coffee'."

"How do you know what I said? I mumbled." Luke smirked and walked away.

Lorelai looked annoyed when he came back with coffee.

"It was because I haven't had any coffee yet."

"Right." Luke looked at Rory.

"She broke the coffee maker this morning." Rory replied, still smiling, occasionally glancing at the stairs.

"Coffee?" Lorelai interjected, mug in air, to Luke.

"No." Walking away, Lorelai followed. Jess walked down the stairs around then.

"Hey." He smiled at her, sitting in Lorelai's abandoned seat.

"Hi. You look tired."

"Well, yes, not all of us got to fall asleep at 1, and then be carried to our beds." Jess replied with a yawn. Rory bit her lip.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"So what time did you sleep?"

"4, I had to clean the diner like I promised to do."

"Sorry."

"Again, don't be."

They continued talking until Luke had to take Jess to the school to get set up and Rory had to go to school.

"Bye, Mom!" She kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye, Luke. Later, Dodger."

Rory dashed out of the diner to catch her bus. Jess was smiling until Lorelai looked at him, and it quickly changed to a smirk.

"Dodger?" Lorelai inquired. Jess just shrugged.

xxx xxx

Thanks again, everyone, and I completely love your reviews, they make me all tingly in side. Oh wait that's gas…. Anyway, review! -Brie


	4. Too Much or Not Enough?

Sorry it took so long to get back to the chapter, if it took long.

I know some of you were saying I shouldn't ask what the readers want, and just write. I know exactly where this story is going and how it will end, but the point of the question was, for this chapter, like, would option a for the first one have been too soon, along with option a for the second. I've learned my lesson for another show I used to write for. It was a message board, so people could comment directly and I could respond instantly, and I wound up losing my focus. I just was wondering if I'd have been rushing the story (I mean, I already am, its only been a day and they like each other, come on, so not relativistic, even in the Perfect World of Literati) Anyway,…

LLFOREVER - If you'd still ike to beta, email me, its in my profile, yours didn't have one, other wise I would've just emailed this to you…

Okay, so story….

xxx_ xxx_

_**Chapter 4: Too much or Not Enough?**_

_I'll admit, we may Not_

_Get along from time to time._

_Too much could be bad,_

_Or it could be not Enough._

xxx xxx

Rory found it hard to move when she awoke. The leather jacket she was still wearing was holding her a happy hostage. Knowing it was wrong, she deeply inhaled his scent. There was something about him that made her feel so… free. She could be her with no false pretenses.

As her alarm was set to go off in a few minutes, she took the time to reminisce over the past 18 hours of her life. She didn't remember getting to her house from the bridge, but it didn't really matter. She knew Jess got her home, as she wasx still in his jacket.

As her alarm sounded, bringing her out of her dream world, Lorelai pounded on the door whining about coffee.

"I'll be right out mom!" Rory called through said door.

"Hurry! I'm dying!" Lorelai whined over reacting as usual. Rory rolled her eyes, rolling out of bed. In order to get dressed, she needed to remove the jacket, which she did, shrugging it onto the bed. She slipped on her uniform. Next, she brushed and scrunched her hair, as it was still damp, leaving it in loose waves. She was about to grab the jacket to put on, when Lorelai cried,

"RO-RIIIII!" Bringing her away from the jacket, and out the door. She grabbed her bag, and the two were off to Luke's, leaving a certain hoodlum's jacket on her bed.

xxx xxx

Jess spent most of the night cleaning, attempting to keep his thoughts off the amazing Rory Gilmore. In 18 hours, he'd managed to keep her from killing herself, have her open up to him, and the scariest of all, he opened up to her. It amazed him that she was able to do this to him. He wasn't good with words, or explaining himself. He could explain anything a normal person said or wrote, but he couldn't explain his own thoughts and feeling. With Rory, though, it all came naturally. It scared to no end because she had something no one had in a very long time: the potential to hurt him. True, he'd hurt himself, but that helped him not be affected by other people's stupidity. Rory, however, she could hurt all on her own. He never believed in love at first sight/meeting, but he was slowly being to believe in fate.

Walking down the stairs to the diner, his thoughts were still of Rory. 'Fuck, I could definitely be falling love. And that is NOT supposed to happen!' As he thought this, he moved the curtain, his throat closed, and his pants restricted. There with her mother, stood the object of his thoughts in a school girl uniform that he was sure was altered. She looked amazing, and it took a lot to stop fantasizing about her.

Slipping behind the counter, he pulled out a book, leaning on the counter to read.

xxx xxx

When Rory saw Jess, she smiled brightly. When he slipped behind the counter and just started reading, she felt saddened. 'Maybe yesterday was a fluke, like he was just being nice.'

"LUUUUKKE! We require the elixir of life!" Lorelai went on to beg Luke for coffee. At their table. Rory took a different approach. She approached the boy at the counter.

"Hey." She said with an unsure smile.

"Hey." He gave her a half smile, trying to look as if he wasn't just dreaming about taking her out of her uniform.

"Can I have some coffee?"

"Isn't your mom getting you coffee?" He wondered.

"Her and Luke will be flirting too much, and by the time I get coffee, I'll be on my way to school, and stinky bus, Chilton, and no coffee equals bad day."

"I see. Anything else?"

"When its Friday and we have to go to Friday night dinners, ugh!"

"I meant to eat?" Jess laughed lightly as Rory blushed. It was cute. 'Damnit!' Jess swore in his mind.

"Oh, um, danish please."

"Sure."

Jess returned with a to-go cup and a danish.

"Smart man, cause I have to go." She'd seen Dean crossing the street, and wanted to get out of there before she was accused of something.

"Will you be here after school?"

"I have a Franklin meeting, but Mom and I'll be here for dinner."

"Right, later."

"Yup. Oh, and Dodger…" She smiled as Jess tried desperately to fend off a smile. Last night wasn't some weird dream. He handed her the book she wanted.

"Bye."

"Bye."

xxx xxx

Unfortunately Rory ran into Dean just outside the diner. Rory said good-bye to her Mom and Luke, and it slowed her down.

"Morning." Dean greeted, kissing her lightly.

"Morning." She kissed him back, while staring over his shoulder at Jess, who was smirking at her. She smiled back.

"So, what did Jess give you?"

"Oh, he borrowed my book yesterday, and I need it for school."

"Oh."

"Why, what did you think?"

"I, I don't know."

"Don't trust me?"

"No, I…"

"Whatever, my bus is here." Rory walked away feeling very satisfied. She'd made Dean stumble, feel like the idiot. Today would be a good day, so she thought.

xxx xxx

Jess stood mindlessly in the book store. Rory wasn't due back for another hour, so he thought he'd get a book. Unfortunately, the store was so spastic, he didn't find anything he liked. Opting to head to Hartford to find a book, Jess trudged back to the Diner.

"Hey, Luke, can I use your truck?"

"Do you have a legit license, and where are you going?"

"Yes, and Hartford."

"Why?"

"Book."

"Why?"

"Read."

"Why?"

"Luke…"

"I've been spending too much time with Lorelai. Here." Luke handed Jess his car keys.

"I have my cell phone. Thanks for that by the way." Jess called as he left the diner.

Luke had bought Jess a cell phone that morning, and activated it and everything. Jess looked at him oddly, but took the device anyway.

xxx xxx

Rory mumbled profanities as she walked out of Hell, or Chilton Prep, where it was down pouring. It was 6:19, and she was supposed to be home over and hour ago. Rory walked to the bus station just in time to get splashed by the departing buses rear tires. Now covered in icky ground water, soaking wet, and missing her last bus, Rory was pissed.

Stupid Paris kept them over to finish the paper. It wasn't due for another two days, but 'They might need to change something before that, better to have it done than cramping the night before!'

As Rory stood trying to get cell service and plotting Paris' death, lightening struck, and thunder sounded.

"Ugh!" She walked back to the school, but with her current luck, she was locked out of the building.

"Great, fucking great!" She screamed at no one.

xxx xxx

After deciding nothing good was to be found, Jess left the book store he was at. As soon as he was outside, his cell phone rang. Confused to what it was until he felt his pocket shaking, he pulled out the stopped device, while cursing not having his jacket.

"Hello?" He said irritated as he saw it said _Diner_.

"_Hi, Jess?"_

"No, Santa Claus."

"_Okay, it is you. Um, Lorelai's stuck at the Inn, I'm stuck here, since you have my car, so could you stop by the High School and see if Rory's there, still?"_

"Uh, sure, where is it?" Jess was jumping on the inside, which scared as well as scarred him. Luke gave him the directions to Chilton, and told him to make it as fast yet safe as possible. The roads were flooding, and getting dangerous, but they needed to get Rory home.

xxx xxx

It was starting to flood and Rory was getting annoyed more and more by each second. She was freezing because in her infinite stupidity forgot her jacket. _Or Jess' jacket. _She smiled for a second, before she started pacing. She thought she heard tires screeching, but didn't bother to look. Six cars had already passed her. When she heard,

"Hey." From the sexy, husky, yet, comforting voice, she spun around.

"JESS!" She through her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Why are you here?"

"I was in Hartford, your Mom called Luke, Luke called me. Said to see if you were still here."

"Thank god!"

"Let's go."

"Okay." Rory and Jess ran to the car, getting soaked even more in the process.

Jess turned the heat all the way up, and Rory shed her wet blazer, leaving her in the almost transparent white top. Jess' jeans constricted for the second time that day because of her and that uniform.

xxx xxx

"Shit, I can't drive in this." Jess said about 10 minutes later.

"What do you mean? What are we supposed to do, we can't stop!" Rory said getting worried.

"We'll have to pull off at that exit." He said nodding to the sign saying exit 17A.

"We'll get lost!"

"Would you rather get lost or killed?"

"Getting lost could get us _killed_!"

"We'll be fine." Jess left no room for argument by pulling of at the exit.

Once parked in a CVS parking lot, he called Luke.

"_Luke's Diner."_

"Hey, it's me. I got Rory, but we had to get off the road, the flooding is too bad."

"_Can I speak to Rory please?"_

"Sure." Jess handed over the phone. "Hello?"

"_Rory?"_

"Yes?"

"_Would you be okay, if I told Jess to drive to a hotel and stay there until the storm lets up?"_

"Yes, no problem."

"_Alright, gimme back to Jess." Rory handed over the phone. "Go to a hotel, I'll call you back in a little while."_

"O…kay?"

"_Bye." _Luke hung up.

"So, uh, you're okay with that?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then."

xxx xxx

Rory and Jess wound up getting a one bed room, Jess opting to sleep on the floor, that way it would be cheaper. Now they were trying to dry off, as they were soaked again. Jess was officially hating her uniform, wishing it wasn't there at all…

"Hey, Rory…"

"Yes, Dodger?"

"Could you take off your uniform…."

"What!"

"No, um, I mean, like is there something else you could put on, because you're kind of distracting…."

"And what are you doing that I'm distracting you?" She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her small breasts up a bit.

"Umh…"

"Nervous, Jess?"

"I 'd be the one nervous if I were _you_."

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't know me that well, we're alone in a hotel room, and you're in a soaked, partially see through school girl uniform."

"Oh…" Rory said quietly blushing, looking down. Silence filled the room.

"So, how's your wrist?"

"Better. I think.."

"Lemme see." Rory walked over to the bed where Jess was sitting. She plopped down next to him. He was holding her wrist, massaging it much like h had the other times, only this time, Rory felt this weird tingle at his touch. It was a good tingle, and excited tingle. A tingle she felt the need for, but never the tingle itself. As she processed, she realized Jess was turning her on.

"Jess…" She half moaned, placing her head on his shoulder.. Shocked by her tone, he looked at. Her eyes were closed, and she look so innocent, but when she started rubbing her thighs together, he knew other wise.

Feeling himself get aroused, he moved away from her.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Rory stammered before running into the bathroom.

XX

Tada, better?


	5. Time To Get Off

-1So, here's the next chapter, and finally, there is some action!

_xxx xxx_

_**Chapter 5: Time to Get Off The Merry-Go-Round**_

_Lust is such a Danger._

_Sometimes it gets wild._

_And you become someone else_

_Someone who fuels the Anger._

_xxx xxx_

"Rory… Rory. Rory? Rory! RORY!" Jess was getting fed up, he'd spent the last fifteen minutes trying to coax her out of the bathroom. Seriously, why couldn't he have just deal with it, and then fuck like any sane man would do in his position.

_Cause she's not most girls, and I don't want to be castrated by my uncle…_

"Rory, I'm sorry…?" He wasn't entirely sure what he did, but he must of done something.

"Go away!" Came her muffled reply. She sounded like she was crying.

"I'm coming in." He already knew the locks didn't work, he found that out earlier.

"NO!" Rory yelled, but Jess pushed the door open anyway.

Rory was sitting on the floor next to the tub. Her wrist was over the edge, and she was bleeding. Jess knelt beside her and didn't say much. He only took her wrist and a wash clothe.

"What are you doing?" Rory said trying to take her wrist back.

"Chill, Ror."

"No."

"You broke it."

"Broke what?"

"Our pact…"

"So, we've been friends for what, a day? And we only knew each other less than an hour when we made said pact."

"Still broke it."

"Yeah, well."

"Why?"

"Why what!"

"Why did you do it this time?"

"Because I almost cheated on my boyfriend… hell, I practically did."

"What?"

"I was…. Having thoughts…."

Jess smirked, trying to suppress his laughter. He knew he was unintentionally turning her on, but her admitting it was something different. He also felt himself arousing again. _Damn her_.

Rory was blushing, looking down. She knew she shouldn't have cut herself again, but damn it, she wanted Jess, and shouldn't be. _But damn, I want him!_

Noticing her blush increase, he knew she was thinking of what they could have been doing instead of this.

Rory's head was dropped in embarrassment. Jess lifted her chin with his finger. Her hair was still laying slightly in her face. Jess trailed his finger lightly over her cheek to push it back behind her ear. Rory was looking at him with a sad look on her face, and a disappointed on in her eyes.

"What's with the face?" He joked lightly.

"I was being stupid." She whispered.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"I thought you might… want me… like that…" Rory would have looked to the floor again, but Jess' hand was still holding her cheek tenderly, which shocked both of them.

"Who says I don't?" He kissed her forehead, getting up. "Get cleaned up, Ror."

Xxx xxx

Rory was confused as she walked out of the bathroom. Jess was laying on the bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed, book on his chest. Rory smiled, he looked cute.

"You gonna join me, or stare at me?" Rory jumped at the sound of his voice. She thought he was asleep.

"I dunno. Hey, do you think they have anything I can change into?"

"No." Jess said, now sitting up, staring at her.

"I really want out of this uniform…" Rory whined.

"Really?" Jess smirked.

"yes…" Rory blushed.

"I'd give you my shirt…." Rory looked up at him, eyes wide with mischief. She walked over to the bed, kneeling next ot him on it.

"Really?" She asked innocently.

"Uh…" Rory's hands slid up his shirt, pulling it off him. Her mind was reeling that she was doing this. Jess's hard abs she'd felt as a pillow the day before, were even better looking than she imagined. She couldn't help herself from running her hand over it. "Ror-" Jess groaned. Rory was still dazed and Jess was slowly losing it. She was teasing him without knowing it.

As pay back, he slowly began unbuttoned her shirt. Rory gasped as she felt his warm fingers are er cool damp skin. Slipping the shirt off her shoulders, Rory shuddred.

"Jess…." Rory moaned as his fingers brushed past her breasts. He was going insane, and he wanted her. She was feeling the same. He was throwing caution, what he still had, into the wind.

Grabbing her with one hand on the nape of her neck, and the other on her waist, he brought her closer to him, crushing his lips into hers. Rory moaned into the kiss, as she moved to straddle his hips.

Jess trailed kissed down her neck, and Rory felt her insides errupting with a new desire, one she'd only dreamt about. Jess bit her neck lightly, and continued to nibble softly, as she moaned. After a few minutes of full on making out, Jess' hands ran up under Rory's skirt, over her thighs. Rory pulled back suddenly.

"Ror? I'm sorry, I should've…"

"Relax… I just, need a minute. Figure out what the _fuck_ we're doing."

"Huh?"

"I… have Dean, this is everything my mom wanted me to avoid, I haven't known you very long, and yet, I want you. I want you so much, right now. I know I shouldn't and that I shouldn't be telling you this, but ugh! I _need_ you, Jess."

With her mini monolouge finished, he descended on her again. Jess groaned deeply into her mouth. He ran his hand over her lacy underwear, which shocked him. Thinking he was stopping since his hand stopped moving, Rory pushed herself into his hand. Jess felt her underwear soaked, and it wasn't from water.

Since one hand was occupying her area and the other was holding her in place, Jess unclasped Rory's front clasp bra with his teeth, leaving her creamy white mounds open for him to gawk. In a split second thought, Rory was on her back, as Jess knelt between her legs, their mouths still together. Now having control of his hands again, he moved them to her breasts.

Rory pouted slightly as his hand no longer cupped between her thighs. Jess was enjoying touching her boobs, but wanted to tease her. He trailed kisses down to her one breast, before guiding it into his mouth. Rory gasped, but it was nothing compared to the out right shriek that escaped her mouth a few seconds later.

"Oh my-" She was in the middle of moaning ," GOD!" She jumped slightly as he bit her nipple, rather hard. "Jess!" she cried.

"Yes?" He asked looking up at her from over her breast. His warm breath tickled the fully erect nipple.

"Stop…" She panted. Jess pulled away from her almost completely. Rory's hand was still firmly grasped in his hair, so it hurt him a little to do so.

"No, don't _stop_. Stop teasing me." She said getting a second wind.

"What do you want, Ror?" He was hovering over her, one arm supporting him, the other on her hip.

"I don't know, just, anything." Her eyes were closed, so she missed the intense look in his eyes.

His mind was reeling. He wanted to fuck her so bad, but he knew he couldn't, not yet. He got off her.

"What?" Rory asked looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"I, um, I need a shower. Ah, put my shirt on, I'll be out in a few minutes." Jess practically ran to the bathroom.

Xxx xxx

Rory was in such a haze she wasn't sure what had happened. She knew one thing at the moment, and that was she needed some sort of release. She had never actually masterbated before, and it was slightly foreign to her. Sure, she'd rubbed her thighs together, even rubbed herself with her hand once or twice, but never had she ever actually masterbated. It was weird at first, but she got the hang of it, and was replaying images in her head of what she and Jess _had _ been doing.

After releasing, she let her mind think again. One minute he was driving her senses crazy. The next, he was driving her mind crazy. She had no idea what she wanted to do. She didn't know why she wanted him so bad, or why she was cheating on Dean, or why she wanted to be in his arms at the moment.

Her head hurt. She closed her eyes and drift off into sleep.

Xxx xxx

Jess was busy jerking off in the bathroom while Rory was thinking. The cold shower didn't help him much, so there he was servicing himself when he could have Rory doing it.

_Damn it. Why did she have to be so innocent, and different. She was an enigma he couldn't quiet figure out._

"She is so going to pay for that, someday." He whispered into the water that was still running.

Xxx xxx

He cleaned off and redressed. Entering the main room, he saw a still shirtless Rory.

"Fuck." He mumbled. "Rory…" He said, moving closer. It was then that a certain smell hit him and he noticed her hand was still between her thighs. He chuckled a bit. He wasn't the only one getting off. Hegrabbed his shirt that she hadn't put on, and his phone. Heading out the door, he took one last look at her.

Rory eyes opened the second the door latched closed.

"Holy. Shit." Rory was panting. Jess just saw her with her hand… there. She felt another wave of desire coming over her. "Damn him." And again she was _trying_ to please her self. She had a sinking suspicion only he would be able to do that.

Xxx xxx

A little while later, Jess walked in to find Rory in the shower. He opened the door a little.

"Ror?" He called into the bathroom. "RORY." He said loudly.

"Huh?" ROry poked her head out. "Oh, I can't hear you. Come in." She said as if it were nothing. Jess closed the door, took a deep breath, and entered the sauna like room.

"Uh, Luke said we should be able to come home tomorrow, the rain is letting up."

"Oh, okay." Her head was still hanging out of the shower, and he could see part of her breast.

"I was gonna order take out, what do you want?"

"Um, I guess, some, um, pizza?"

"Pepproni okay?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I'll let you finish showering."

"Okay."

Xxx xxx

Rory walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair. She had on her skirt, but not her shirt, only her bra. She almost completely forgot Jess was there, until she saw both him and the pizza guy staring at her.

"What? Oh." She ran into the bathroom. She heard Jess yell at the pizza guy.

"Ror, you can come out now. Dressed or undressed, I don't mind either way." To be a smart ass, she emerged completely topless. "I was kidding…"

"Oh, you were?" She said innocently grabbing a slice of pizza. It almost dripped grease on her bare body. Jess rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt off.

"Put it on this time." He was next to her on the bed. "Rather than get off." He smirked and kissed the stunned girl's forehead. She slipped the shirt on and continued eating her pizza. They sat mostly in silence while eating.

Xxx xxx

Rory yawned. They'd been reading, but she was tired.

"Tired?" Jess asked from next to her.

"Yeah."

"We should get to sleep then."

"Okay." She yawned again. She slipped off her skirt, and Jess caught a glimpse of her bare ass. He groaned slightly. "What?"

"Do you _have_ to sleep like _that_?" He was taking off his jeans as he asked. Rory groaned a little herself.

"Do _you_ have to sleep like _that_?" He shook his head in surrender. "I thought so. Let's just, go to sleep."

"Agreed." They climbed into the bed together.

"Uh… Jess?" She thought she saw something in the sheets.

"What?"

"What is that?" She pointed to something next to him.

"That, would be a boner. Good Night, Rory."

Xxx xxx

Okay, so it's a little short, but I thought that was a funny place to leave it. Sorry, it took so long to update…. Sorry it took 3 months… anyway, review! -Brie


	6. If I Knew

-Finally, a new chapter, reason at bottom. I think this chap makes up for it… PS I changed my Penname slightly, its DevilPupSgt now, as I got promoted in my ROTC and I'm still happy as hell!

_xxx xxx_

_**Chapter 6: If I Knew What I Was Doing, I Wouldn't Have Hesitated.**_

_The steady rain Triggers _

_A warp in my vision and_

_I can't see that on the _

_Trigger is my own Finger._

_xxx xxx_

She was trying to sleep. Really she was. However, his words were running through her head. _A Boner._ She'd never seen one before. She was curious, very curious. It was damn near impossible to not want to think about it. She'd never seen a penis before either. It was a scary thing almost. She wanted to, but the reality that once she did and it wasn't what she thought it was, made her cling to her fantasy. So, she remained still, trying to sleep, and not think of his seemingly large appendage. Maybe the sheets gave him a large silhouette. Either way she wasn't thinking of his penis. At least not until he rolled over onto his back.

xxx xxx

He was trying to sleep. Hell, he'd even go for a nightmare right now. But her dressed like that, next to him, was not helping the problem in his lower region. It was impossible to sleep with one of them. And with the current fantasies in his head, he was in for one hell of a night. He sighed slightly, while rolling onto his back. He didn't realize that Rory was awake, but he couldn't hear her breathing. Then again, with the drumming in his ears, he wasn't hearing much of anything but.

She too thought he was asleep and gaped at his fully erect member, still covered by both sheets and boxers. For a moment she cursed the invention of boxers. If he'd been wearing tighty whities, he wouldn't be so… happy. Then she got a rather wicked idea, and before she could stop herself, her hand was under the sheet, and at the band of his boxers. His muscles seemed even more taught then before.

He felt a hand on his stomach and thought the heavens were finally let him at least enjoy one of his fantasies. But when the hand slipped under his boxers and started doing its own thing, not what the hand in his dream was doing, his eyes shot open. Rory was laying on her side, her one arm holding up her head, while the other his. Her hand was traveling up and down his shaft, and she seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. She was in a trance like state, and not at all aware that he was awake. As much as he would have loved to let her keep playing unaware, he couldn't handle it too well.

"Rory." He shattered the serene silence that had encased the room. She jumped, gripping him tightly. He groaned as she did so. In the pale moonlight filtering through the storm clouds, he watched as she paled to an almost white and then reddened as she withdrew her hand, embarrassed. "Nobody said stop." She glared at him.

"Ass."

"Hey, you were the one playing with me. I should feel violated." Jess was now sitting smirking down at her. She just blushed a bit more. "Hey, I'm kidding. Relax, would you?"

"That is kind of hard-" His smirk grew a little "-to do with you making fun of me."

"How about I go back to sleep, and can keep groping, and we'll forget it happened." He looked her dead in the eye. She looked away from the intensity of his eyes, and fought back the blush starting on her cheeks.

"Okay." She said a little weakly.

"What?" He his head seemed to snap to meet her face.

'Okay." She said more forcefully. Jess was in pure shock.

"Um, yeah." Jess laid back down, and closed his eyes. His hands were resting under his head, as she laid back down next to him, and started exploring him again.

xxx xxx

"You're supposed to be asleep." She said 5 minutes later.

"I am."

"I can see you smirking."

"That's not a smirk." He grinded out.

"Then what is it?"

"A forced ile."

"A what?"

"A forced smile."

"Why?" Jess got fed up and pushed up on his arms, so he was now eye level with her as she sat side straddle on the bed next to him.

"Because your messing with my dick and it's not helping the fact of how much it hurts."

"Oh, sorry." She with drew her hand and turned over into a laying position, with her back to him.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here." Rory turned over slowly, and looked at him He pulled her to him. Situating her on his lap so her back was to his chest, he brought her hand back to his erection.

"Jess…" He lightly bit her shoulder. Not hard enough to make a mark, but hard enough to get the point across.

"Just do as I say, okay?" She nodded. "Okay, keep doing this until I tell you what else okay?" She nodded as he moved her hand up and down.

She was feeling slightly adventurous, well more than she already was, and ran her thumb over his head. He hissed. Liking the response, every few strokes she repeated it. His head was lolled to the side, resting on her shoulder while she pumped him. His hands were tightening their grip on her hips.

"Is it… gonna go everywhere?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Maybe." he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Depends on what's making it 'go everywhere'." He was really struggling to form sentences.

"Wha?"

"If… it's inside… something…. it's not… gonna… go anywhere… but where… it is. God, stop talking!"

"What can it go in?"

"I don't care, right now! Use your mouth!" He was really trying to be nice. He didn't think she'd listen, but when her warm mouth wrapped around him, he almost lost it. _Almost_ He lost it when his head hit the back of her throat. She almost gagged on his came, but swallowed almost all of it.

She sat up and wiped her lip, where a little bit had come out. Jess was breathing pretty hard and had collapsed back onto the bed. He was currently watching her through half closed eyes.

"There is _no way_ you're a virgin." Rory cocked her head to the side with a smile.

Xxx xxx

After Jess had cleaned himself off, they both went back to bed, and were actually able to. Both were suddenly very exhausted. Jess wrapped his arm over her hip, holding her to his chest tightly.

The sun rose too quickly. Of course you still couldn't see it because of the severe overcast, but it was there. The teens were woken up by screeching of Rory's cell.

"'lo?" She answered sleepily.

"Hey, Ror." She shot up and woke Jess up in the process.

"Dean, hi. What time is it?" She was looking furiously for a clock.

"About 11. I knew the roads were too flooded so Chilton's closed, so is SHHS, so I thought we could hang out." He said happily.

"Um, I'm not home." Rory bit her lip. It was about now that she noticed that Jess' hand had been stroking her thigh.

"Where are you?"

"A hotel in Hartford. I missed the last bus, and Mom couldn't get me, and Jess had Luke's truck, and he was at a book store in Hartford, and he came and got me, but the rain got worse, and we had to pull over, and we had to stay the night and-" She took a deep breath as Jess' hand had finally found where it really wanted to be.

"You're at a hotel…. With Jess?"

"Uh huh." Was all she could breath out.

"You aren't… in the same room or bed are you?" After a few seconds he groaned. "You're sharing a bed with him!" He screamed through the phone.

"Not… by, by choice." Jess' teeth grazed her neck behind her ear. "Dean, I have to go. I have to call my Mom and Luke."

"This isn't done."

"Dean…" She pleaded.

"Fine." He huffed and hung up. Rory turned on Jess while throwing her phone. She started hitting him while he smiled, laughing.

"That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was." He said as he grabbed her arms and flipped her so she was pinned. He brought her hands into his one above her head. His other hand began running up and down her body. She squirmed before giving in to the feelings being provoked inside her.

As his fingers started moving in and out, she gasped. She'd never had that much in there before. Her body was arching upwards as he hit the right spots. When she came, he swore she broke one of his fingers. He winced when she started sucking on it to make it feel better.

"Better?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah." He smiled a rare smile at her.

xxx xxx

After a little while they called Lorelai, and found out, she was stuck at the dinner, but they should be able to get to the house if they take the main roads.

"Here." Rory pulled off his shirt and threw it at him, while discretely covering her breasts. She turned her back to him and slipped on her bra. She pulled her own shirt on, and then her skirt. When she turn back around, Jess too was fully dressed.

"Let's go." He said. They handed the desk attendant their key and headed to the truck.

"So,"

"So."

"Look, I, uh, I don't know what we did, but I'm with Dean." His knuckles turned white.

"Okay."

"And I can't break up with him…"

"Noted." His muscles flexed.

"But, I want us to be… friends?"

"okay." He relaxed slightly.

"I… enjoyed it though. Definitely should do it again sometime." She joked lightly.

"I still think you broke my finger."

"Well who told you to but three of 'em in there?"

xxx xxx

_I can't believe what we did. I touched him, and I made him get off. I did. Me. And he got me off. And now we're supposedly gone be 'friends'. I like him. A lot, already, and god does my body like him. He's so perfect. He's only a few inches taller than me, and his abs are so hard, and he's a very nice size elsewhere. Dean's too tall, and I don't know what he's packing._

"Rory!" The notebook snapped shut.

"Hey, Dean."

"Whatcha writing?"

"Oh, uh, my diary."

"What's it say?" He tried to get it from her.

"Uh, that's kind of personal, Dean. I mean, after all, it's _my_ diary… and a boy shouldn't see a girl's diary."

"SInce when have we been normal?" He sunk down next to her on the bed.

"Always."

"Oh."

"So, how did you get in here?"

"Oh, your mom said that you were in here, as she was running over to Babette's."

"Oh." He was fed up with small talk and leaned in. "Hi." Rory said suddenly nervous. Could he tell that she'd… kissed… Jess? When his lips were on hers, she realized he wouldn't. But suddenly, she found herself craving _his_ lips instead of Dean's. _His_ kisses. _His_ caresses. As they wound up making out on her bed, she was wishing that not only was it _his_ hands, lips, kisses, touches, but that it was _Him_. And that thought scared her.

_xxx xxx xxx_

_Okay, so you know that the chapter was started, but then I lost it… well, I got my memory back for it. And on a positive/ we can avoid that again note, I got a new charger for my bros laptop, which has recover, so now if I lose my document, I can retrieve it! Yeah. And! Midterms are over, and the third marking period here is always the easiest. I'm serious when I say that I, the biggest procrastinator on hw, am actually done with it all for the week end. Hopefully I'll be getting my stuff updated better. Also at the end of the month I'll be heading to PI, NC, for anyone who knows where that is. And, I'm taking my brothers laptop with me. So, 2 days in an RV, with just my parents… hm, I think you'll be getting at least two updates that trip if I have internet. But that's not til the end of the month. I may or may not get to update before that._

_I hope the Lit action made up for Milo's (my computers name) errors. Hopefully Riley is better at keeping this in order. R&R. -Bree_


	7. Dreams

_**Chapter 6: If I Knew What I Was Doing, I Wouldn't Have Hesitated.**_

_The steady rain Triggers _

_A warp in my vision and_

_I can't see that on the _

_Trigger is my own Finger._

_

* * *

_She was trying to sleep. Really she was. However, his words were running through her head. _A Boner._ She'd never seen one before. She was curious, very curious. It was damn near impossible to not want to think about it. She'd never seen a penis before either. It was a scary thing almost. She wanted to, but the reality that once she did and it wasn't what she thought it was, made her cling to her fantasy. So, she remained still, trying to sleep, and not think of his seemingly large appendage. Maybe the sheets gave him a large silhouette. Either way she wasn't thinking of his penis. At least not until he rolled over onto his back.

* * *

He was trying to sleep. Hell, he'd even go for a nightmare right now. But her dressed like that, next to him, was not helping the problem in his lower region. It was impossible to sleep with one of them. And with the current fantasies in his head, he was in for one hell of a night. He sighed slightly, while rolling onto his back. He didn't realize that Rory was awake, but he couldn't hear her breathing. Then again, with the drumming in his ears, he wasn't hearing much of anything but.

She too thought he was asleep and gaped at his fully erect member, still covered by both sheets and boxers. For a moment she cursed the invention of boxers. If he'd been wearing tighty whities, he wouldn't be so… happy. Then she got a rather wicked idea, and before she could stop herself, her hand was under the sheet, and at the band of his boxers. His muscles seemed even more taught then before.

He felt a hand on his stomach and thought the heavens were finally let him at least enjoy one of his fantasies. But when the hand slipped under his boxers and started doing its own thing, not what the hand in his dream was doing, his eyes shot open. Rory was laying on her side, her one arm holding up her head, while the other his. Her hand was traveling up and down his shaft, and she seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. She was in a trance like state, and not at all aware that he was awake. As much as he would have loved to let her keep playing unaware, he couldn't handle it too well.

"Rory." He shattered the serene silence that had encased the room. She jumped, gripping him tightly. He groaned as she did so. In the pale moonlight filtering through the storm clouds, he watched as she paled to an almost white and then reddened as she withdrew her hand, embarrassed. "Nobody said stop." She glared at him.

"Ass."

"Hey, you were the one playing with me. I should feel violated." Jess was now sitting smirking down at her. She just blushed a bit more. "Hey, I'm kidding. Relax, would you?"

"That is kind of hard-" His smirk grew a little "-to do with you making fun of me."

"How about I go back to sleep, and can keep groping, and we'll forget it happened." He looked her dead in the eye. She looked away from the intensity of his eyes, and fought back the blush starting on her cheeks.

"Okay." She said a little weakly.

"What?" He his head seemed to snap to meet her face.

'Okay." She said more forcefully. Jess was in pure shock.

"Um, yeah." Jess laid back down, and closed his eyes. His hands were resting under his head, as she laid back down next to him, and started exploring him again.

* * *

"You're supposed to be asleep." She said 5 minutes later.

"I am."

"I can see you smirking."

"That's not a smirk." He grinded out.

"Then what is it?"

"A forced ile."

"A what?"

"A forced smile."

"Why?" Jess got fed up and pushed up on his arms, so he was now eye level with her as she sat side straddle on the bed next to him.

"Because your messing with my dick and it's not helping the fact of how much it hurts."

"Oh, sorry." She with drew her hand and turned over into a laying position, with her back to him.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here." Rory turned over slowly, and looked at him He pulled her to him. Situating her on his lap so her back was to his chest, he brought her hand back to his erection.

"Jess…" He lightly bit her shoulder. Not hard enough to make a mark, but hard enough to get the point across.

"Just do as I say, okay?" She nodded. "Okay, keep doing this until I tell you what else okay?" She nodded as he moved her hand up and down.

She was feeling slightly adventurous, well more than she already was, and ran her thumb over his head. He hissed. Liking the response, every few strokes she repeated it. His head was lolled to the side, resting on her shoulder while she pumped him. His hands were tightening their grip on her hips.

"Is it… gonna go everywhere?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Maybe." he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Depends on what's making it 'go everywhere'." He was really struggling to form sentences.

"Wha?"

"If… it's inside… something…. it's not… gonna… go anywhere… but where… it is. God, stop talking!"

"What can it go in?"

"I don't care, right now! Use your mouth!" He was really trying to be nice. He didn't think she'd listen, but when her warm mouth wrapped around him, he almost lost it. _Almost_ He lost it when his head hit the back of her throat. She almost gagged on his came, but swallowed almost all of it.

She sat up and wiped her lip, where a little bit had come out. Jess was breathing pretty hard and had collapsed back onto the bed. He was currently watching her through half closed eyes.

"There is _no way_ you're a virgin." Rory cocked her head to the side with a smile.

* * *

After Jess had cleaned himself off, they both went back to bed, and were actually able to. Both were suddenly very exhausted. Jess wrapped his arm over her hip, holding her to his chest tightly.

The sun rose too quickly. Of course you still couldn't see it because of the severe overcast, but it was there. The teens were woken up by screeching of Rory's cell.

"'lo?" She answered sleepily.

"Hey, Ror." She shot up and woke Jess up in the process.

"Dean, hi. What time is it?" She was looking furiously for a clock.

"About 11. I knew the roads were too flooded so Chilton's closed, so is SHHS, so I thought we could hang out." He said happily.

"Um, I'm not home." Rory bit her lip. It was about now that she noticed that Jess' hand had been stroking her thigh.

"Where are you?"

"A hotel in Hartford. I missed the last bus, and Mom couldn't get me, and Jess had Luke's truck, and he was at a book store in Hartford, and he came and got me, but the rain got worse, and we had to pull over, and we had to stay the night and-" She took a deep breath as Jess' hand had finally found where it really wanted to be.

"You're at a hotel…. With Jess?"

"Uh huh." Was all she could breath out.

"You aren't… in the same room or bed are you?" After a few seconds he groaned. "You're sharing a bed with him!" He screamed through the phone.

"Not… by, by choice." Jess' teeth grazed her neck behind her ear. "Dean, I have to go. I have to call my Mom and Luke."

"This isn't done."

"Dean…" She pleaded.

"Fine." He huffed and hung up. Rory turned on Jess while throwing her phone. She started hitting him while he smiled, laughing.

"That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was." He said as he grabbed her arms and flipped her so she was pinned. He brought her hands into his one above her head. His other hand began running up and down her body. She squirmed before giving in to the feelings being provoked inside her.

As his fingers started moving in and out, she gasped. She'd never had that much in there before. Her body was arching upwards as he hit the right spots. When she came, he swore she broke one of his fingers. He winced when she started sucking on it to make it feel better.

"Better?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah." He smiled a rare smile at her.

* * *

After a little while they called Lorelai, and found out, she was stuck at the dinner, but they should be able to get to the house if they take the main roads.

"Here." Rory pulled off his shirt and threw it at him, while discretely covering her breasts. She turned her back to him and slipped on her bra. She pulled her own shirt on, and then her skirt. When she turn back around, Jess too was fully dressed.

"Let's go." He said. They handed the desk attendant their key and headed to the truck.

"So,"

"So."

"Look, I, uh, I don't know what we did, but I'm with Dean." His knuckles turned white.

"Okay."

"And I can't break up with him…"

"Noted." His muscles flexed.

"But, I want us to be… friends?"

"okay." He relaxed slightly.

"I… enjoyed it though. Definitely should do it again sometime." She joked lightly.

"I still think you broke my finger."

"Well who told you to but three of 'em in there?"

* * *

_I can't believe what we did. I touched him, and I made him get off. I did. Me. And he got me off. And now we're supposedly gonna be 'friends'. I like him. A lot, already, and god does my body like him. He's so perfect. He's only a few inches taller than me, and his abs are so hard, and he's a very nice size elsewhere. Dean's too tall, and I don't know what he's packing._

"Rory!" The notebook snapped shut.

"Hey, Dean."

"Whatcha writing?"

"Oh, uh, my diary."

"What's it say?" He tried to get it from her.

"Uh, that's kind of personal, Dean. I mean, after all, it's _my_ diary… and a boy shouldn't see a girl's diary."

"SInce when have we been normal?" He sunk down next to her on the bed.

"Always."

"Oh."

"So, how did you get in here?"

"Oh, your mom said that you were in here, as she was running over to Babette's."

"Oh." He was fed up with small talk and leaned in. "Hi." Rory said suddenly nervous. Could he tell that she'd… kissed… Jess? When his lips were on hers, she realized he wouldn't. But suddenly, she found herself craving _his_ lips instead of Dean's. _His_ kisses. _His_ caresses. As they wound up making out on her bed, she was wishing that not only was it _his_ hands, lips, kisses, touches, but that it was _Him_. And that thought scared her.


	8. Question My Morals

-1An- So, I seem to have forgotten to thank ya'll for my reviews in my last couple of chaps. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love them so much.

_xxx xxx_

_**Chapter 8: Question My Morals, Because I Won't**_

_Our choices Change_

_Where Our Path leads_

_And I'm not too sure_

_If I've switched Lanes._

_xxx xxx_

Luke peered out the window of the diner, wondering just what his nephew was smiling at. From Lizzy's descriptions, he hadn't smiled much since Dad died. Maybe she just didn't see it. She was a pretty bad parent. Or maybe, just maybe, her idea was working for once. Maybe, he was getting through to him. Maybe, Stars Hollow was good for him. Maybe, just maybe.

xxx xxx

Jess reentered the diner, a faint shadow of the smile he'd worn early still lingering. Luke said something to him, but Jess was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to be paying attention.

"JESS!" Luke said slapping him upside the head.

"Huh?" Jess came out of his reverie.

"Go to school!" Luke urged.

"Oh, yeah. Later, Luke." Jess grabbed his bag from behind the counter and walked out the door. Today would be interesting.

xxx xxx

Rory sat with her back slouched slightly as she struggled through Hemmingway. She did not like this guy. He was boring. Sooooooooo boring. 'I'll just have to ask Jess to help me. Cause this sucks.'

Rory wasn't aware of the boy sitting in the seat across the aisle, watching her. Not until he moved next to her.

"Mary." He said softly in her ear. She jumped.

"Holy, Tristan?" She exclaimed. Screw Hemmingway. She shut her book. She hugged him as best she could.

"Miss me, Mare?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Really?" He made a pain movement.

"So, how was Military School? Why are you back?… Why are you on a bus!" Her questions flew.

"It sucks, I'm on break. I don't have my car. I wanted to see you."

"Oh, wow. Where's your car?"

"Dad took it from me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. So, how's bag boy, or did you finally get some common sense and break up with him?" He joked but saw a shadow pass over her eyes.

"Dean's… fine. No, we haven't broken up."

"Seems like you might want to."

"Sorta. This new guy came to town, Luke's nephew Jess. And, we've become really good friends and all, but Dean hates him, and I really like him… and you probably don't care."

"Nah, tell me. So what is so amazing about this Jess?"

"He reads, he's sarcastic and witty. He understands me so well. He wakes up this side of me that I blame on you. He makes me want to, do things I shouldn't. Ooh and he can make/give me Luke's coffee."

"What did I do?"

"You and your innuendoes." She glared slightly.

"Aw, is Mary not a Mary anymore? I thought I'd get that pleasure." Rory smiled.

"No, still a Mary, just barely." Tristan quirked an eyebrow.

"Dean's too much of a simplton. Jess on the other hand…" SHe trailed off letting his imagination roam. "Anyway, what about you? Anyone in oerticular or are you still the player?"

"Actually, there is someone. Amazingly, her name is Mary." He smiled thinking of his girlfriend. Rory laughed.

"And is she?"

"Yeah, she is. And believe me I want to, but I don't. She's so, different. She's a lot like you, but in her own way. Making you both still two that broke the mold."

"That's great Tristan." Rory smiled sincerely at him.

"So, why don't you just leave Bagboy for this Jess guy?"

"I can't. I, I'm not sure. I just can't."

"Makes sense."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wasn't willing to let go of this amazing girl I fell in love with. She was the first girl to knock me off my feet. But then, I met MaryAnn. And at first I resented her for making me have feelings for her. For her name, for everything. But, eventually, I realized I just needed to let the past go and more forward. That's why I came to visit you. I've mostly but my past behind me. But I needed to actually prove to myself that it's all gone."

"So, you're saying you don't love me anymore?" Rory cried over dramatically.

"Not the way I used to. I'll always love you, as the one person to change my life the most, but not as the one person for the rest of it." Rory nodded.

"You think I should take a chance with Jess?"

"That's up to you. Plus, I don't know this guy. And I'm not sure if I like my Mary un-Mary like." he joked.

"Isn't your girlfriend your Mary now?" she asked with a soft fondness in her voice.

"Nah, she's my Gil."

"Huh?"

"Gilligan's Island. MaryAnn, because she the exact opposite."

"Aw."

The bus driver announced Stars Hollow.

"Well, this is my stop. You?" She asked.

"Sounds good." They stepped off the bus together and headed for the diner.

xxx xxx

Jess smiled as he saw Rory step off the bus. He was wiping off the table by the window for them. But then he saw the blond trailing behind her. He looked rich. Jess scowled slightly. He went to the counter to read. Leaning forward on it, book in hands is how Rory found him 2 minutes later.

"Jess! Coffee! Ooh, and help! Hemmingway is trying to kill me…" She whined sitting at her normal table against the window. Tristan sat in what is usually Jess' seat. Jess scowled a little more.

He placed a regular sized mug of coffee in front of her with no emotion. "What do you need help with?" He asked monotone. Tristan gave him a weird look. This couldn't be the guy Rory was raving about.

"Hemmingway. He's soo boring." Rory whined. She looked at her coffee. "Jeeess. I have to do homework. Why do I have a little mug?" She pouted.

"Because."

"Are you okay?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Fine." He turned and walked back to the counter. He continued reading. Rory followed him up to the counter.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, urgently.

"Nothing."

"Jess…"

"Who is he?" Jess asked so suddenly, Rory almost fell over.

"Who- oh! Tristan. A friend from Chilton."

"Tristan, isn't he the one that you… never mind. I have to work." He moved away from her and started refilling coffee. Rory stared after him for a second before heading back to the table.

"So that's the infamous Jess?" Tristan looked at him oddly.

"He's not usually like that. I mean, monosyllabic yes. But not to me. I usually get him to form sentences."

"Well, anyway. How's good ol' Chilton?" Tristan asked switching topics.

xxx xxx

Rory and Tristan had been talking for the past 40 minutes. Jess had spent those minutes watching them both. Finally, Tristan whispered something, and Rory blushed and laughed, before whispering back. Jess had had enough. He yelled into the kitchen.

"Luke! I'm taking my break." And stormed up stairs. This caught Rory's attention.

"Something's bothering him. I should go find out." She said full of worry and concern. Tristan nodded.

"Yeah, I have to get going anyway. The last bus leaves soon." They both stood. Tristan laid down some money for their coffee.

"Oh, thanks." Rory smiled. They hugged, promised to keep in touch more, and he left.

"Luke?" She poked her head into the kitchen. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go upstairs. Something's bothering Jess."

"Sure." He could see her emotions plainly on her face.

Rory bounded up the stairs.

xxx xxx

She knocked softly, but didn't receive a reply. She could faintly hear music in the background. She opened the door and made her way to Jess' bed.

"Hey, sad boy." She said sitting next to where he lay.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Finding out why you're so upset?"

"Who said I was upset."

"Jess, come on! Is this because of Tr-"

"What, Rory, what? You think I'm upset over pretty boy? That I'm jealous? Why should I be jealous? I have no claim on you!" He was now standing, and stormed out into the kitchen.

"Is that what this is? You're jealous… of Dean?"

"No, I'm not jealous of Dean!"

"Then what is it?"

"I, don't know. I guess, if you can do what we do with me, then what's stopping you from doing it with anyone else?" He said softly. She was in front of him. She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it.

"Because they aren't you. They aren't the one person who knows me better than anyone." He leaned in at her words. Their lips met in a soft tender kiss.

"What am I?" He whispered

"You're Jess." She giggled softly

"I said what not who. As in what am I to you?" His voice was gentle with an ounce of pleading.

"My escape." She whispered honestly. And kissed him again, just as softly.

After a few minutes they broke apart from their gentle embrace. "You needed help with your homework?"

"I can do it tomorrow. Cause now I have to go home and get in the shower for dinner."

"Having dinner in the shower? Hmm, I thought guys were the only ones who could eat in the shower." He smirked at her. She playful hit his arm. "Okay," he conceded, "Les's, too." That earned him a hard smack.

"I should go." She was staring in his deep eyes again, and getting lost.

"I should get back to work." He was staring in her stormy eyes again, and getting lost.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"JESS!" Was heard from the stairwell. Their trance was broken. They shuffled to the door. Being gentlemanly, Jess walked behind her, and opened the door for her.

xxx xxx

"Ugh. I didn't think Friday Night Dinner's could get more annoying." Lorelai whined as they pulled out of the Gilmore Mansion's driveway.

"Hm?" Rory was paying attention.

"You okay, sweets?"

"Just hungry. Can we stop at Luke's before we go home? That horse liver was… less than filling."

"That's cause it wasn't eatable. Yeah. Sure, we'll go to Luke's." Rory nodded and switched on the stereo. She went back to her thoughts.

She kept thinking Jess was jealous earlier. But why would he be jealous? He's the one getting all the benefits Dean isn't. He gets her in ways no one else does. Her body is his. So, what does he have to be worried or jealous about? Rory shook her head not knowing the answers. She just started singing along with the stereo.

xxx xxx

Once they were at Luke's, Lorelai and Rory sat at a table in the center of the deserted diner. Luke and Jess were cleaning up.

"Diner boys, feed us, join us, give us coffee!" Lorelai called out merrily. Luke went and made the girls and Jess burgers, and himself a sandwich. Jess poured them steaming cups of coffee.

They sat eating and talking, happily. Like a family. Each evaluated the situation in their own way.

_Luke: This is nice. Sitting here, eating and talking with Lorelai. Oh, and the kids. It's like one big happy family._

_Lorelai: I wonder if I'll ruin the mood by asking for more coffee. Luke's looking at me with a far off look in his eyes. I wonder if Rory sees it? No, she;s too busy talking to Jess about those damn books. This is nice._

_Rory: Wow, Mom is getting along with Jess, Luke is openly admiring Mom, and Jess is… staring at me…_

_Jess: I never knew just eating with Rory, Luke, and even Lorelai could make me feel like this. Like I have a family. Like I'm loved._

"This is fun." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"What is?" He said coming out of his thoughts.

"The four of us. It's nice. It's like were a family almost." The other three let her words settle over them

"Yeah, a family." Jess nodded sincerely in agreement.

xxx xxx

Dean was watching the scene in the diner. He knew he was losing her. She wanted _him_ He didn't know why, put she did. But he wasn't willing to lose her. Not yet.

xxx xxx xxx

Looky! Another chapter, in what two days? OMG! Okay, so I hope you like this one. It was a little short, but that's because I started getting ahead of myself and almost started a scene that takes place later on. Okay, so review and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks. -Bree


	9. Where is My Predictability?

_**Chapter 8: Question My Morals, Because I Won't**_

_Our choices Change_

_Where Our Path leads_

_And I'm not too sure_

_If I've switched Lanes._

_

* * *

_

Luke peered out the window of the diner, wondering just what his nephew was smiling at. From Lizzy's descriptions, he hadn't smiled much since Dad died. Maybe she just didn't see it. She was a pretty bad parent. Or maybe, just maybe, her idea was working for once. Maybe, he was getting through to him. Maybe, Stars Hollow was good for him. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Jess reentered the diner, a faint shadow of the smile he'd worn early still lingering. Luke said something to him, but Jess was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to be paying attention.

"JESS!" Luke said slapping him upside the head.

"Huh?" Jess came out of his reverie.

"Go to school!" Luke urged.

"Oh, yeah. Later, Luke." Jess grabbed his bag from behind the counter and walked out the door. Today would be interesting.

* * *

Rory sat with her back slouched slightly as she struggled through Hemmingway. She did not like this guy. He was boring. Sooooooooo boring. 'I'll just have to ask Jess to help me. Cause this sucks.'

Rory wasn't aware of the boy sitting in the seat across the aisle, watching her. Not until he moved next to her.

"Mary." He said softly in her ear. She jumped.

"Holy, Tristan?" She exclaimed. Screw Hemmingway. She shut her book. She hugged him as best she could.

"Miss me, Mare?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Really?" He made a pain movement.

"So, how was Military School? Why are you back?… Why are you on a bus!" Her questions flew.

"It sucks, I'm on break. I don't have my car. I wanted to see you."

"Oh, wow. Where's your car?"

"Dad took it from me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. So, how's bag boy, or did you finally get some common sense and break up with him?" He joked but saw a shadow pass over her eyes.

"Dean's… fine. No, we haven't broken up."

"Seems like you might want to."

"Sorta. This new guy came to town, Luke's nephew Jess. And, we've become really good friends and all, but Dean hates him, and I really like him… and you probably don't care."

"Nah, tell me. So what is so amazing about this Jess?"

"He reads, he's sarcastic and witty. He understands me so well. He wakes up this side of me that I blame on you. He makes me want to, do things I shouldn't. Ooh and he can make/give me Luke's coffee."

"What did I do?"

"You and your innuendoes." She glared slightly.

"Aw, is Mary not a Mary anymore? I thought I'd get that pleasure." Rory smiled.

"No, still a Mary, just barely." Tristan quirked an eyebrow.

"Dean's too much of a simplton. Jess on the other hand…" SHe trailed off letting his imagination roam. "Anyway, what about you? Anyone in oerticular or are you still the player?"

"Actually, there is someone. Amazingly, her name is Mary." He smiled thinking of his girlfriend. Rory laughed.

"And is she?"

"Yeah, she is. And believe me I want to, but I don't. She's so, different. She's a lot like you, but in her own way. Making you both still two that broke the mold."

"That's great Tristan." Rory smiled sincerely at him.

"So, why don't you just leave Bagboy for this Jess guy?"

"I can't. I, I'm not sure. I just can't."

"Makes sense."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wasn't willing to let go of this amazing girl I fell in love with. She was the first girl to knock me off my feet. But then, I met MaryAnn. And at first I resented her for making me have feelings for her. For her name, for everything. But, eventually, I realized I just needed to let the past go and more forward. That's why I came to visit you. I've mostly but my past behind me. But I needed to actually prove to myself that it's all gone."

"So, you're saying you don't love me anymore?" Rory cried over dramatically.

"Not the way I used to. I'll always love you, as the one person to change my life the most, but not as the one person for the rest of it." Rory nodded.

"You think I should take a chance with Jess?"

"That's up to you. Plus, I don't know this guy. And I'm not sure if I like my Mary un-Mary like." he joked.

"Isn't your girlfriend your Mary now?" she asked with a soft fondness in her voice.

"Nah, she's my Gil."

"Huh?"

"Gilligan's Island. MaryAnn, because she the exact opposite."

"Aw."

The bus driver announced Stars Hollow.

"Well, this is my stop. You?" She asked.

"Sounds good." They stepped off the bus together and headed for the diner.

* * *

Jess smiled as he saw Rory step off the bus. He was wiping off the table by the window for them. But then he saw the blond trailing behind her. He looked rich. Jess scowled slightly. He went to the counter to read. Leaning forward on it, book in hands is how Rory found him 2 minutes later.

"Jess! Coffee! Ooh, and help! Hemmingway is trying to kill me…" She whined sitting at her normal table against the window. Tristan sat in what is usually Jess' seat. Jess scowled a little more.

He placed a regular sized mug of coffee in front of her with no emotion. "What do you need help with?" He asked monotone. Tristan gave him a weird look. This couldn't be the guy Rory was raving about.

"Hemmingway. He's soo boring." Rory whined. She looked at her coffee. "Jeeess. I have to do homework. Why do I have a little mug?" She pouted.

"Because."

"Are you okay?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Fine." He turned and walked back to the counter. He continued reading. Rory followed him up to the counter.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, urgently.

"Nothing."

"Jess…"

"Who is he?" Jess asked so suddenly, Rory almost fell over.

"Who- oh! Tristan. A friend from Chilton."

"Tristan, isn't he the one that you… never mind. I have to work." He moved away from her and started refilling coffee. Rory stared after him for a second before heading back to the table.

"So that's the infamous Jess?" Tristan looked at him oddly.

"He's not usually like that. I mean, monosyllabic yes. But not to me. I usually get him to form sentences."

"Well, anyway. How's good ol' Chilton?" Tristan asked switching topics.

* * *

Rory and Tristan had been talking for the past 40 minutes. Jess had spent those minutes watching them both. Finally, Tristan whispered something, and Rory blushed and laughed, before whispering back. Jess had had enough. He yelled into the kitchen.

"Luke! I'm taking my break." And stormed up stairs. This caught Rory's attention.

"Something's bothering him. I should go find out." She said full of worry and concern. Tristan nodded.

"Yeah, I have to get going anyway. The last bus leaves soon." They both stood. Tristan laid down some money for their coffee.

"Oh, thanks." Rory smiled. They hugged, promised to keep in touch more, and he left.

"Luke?" She poked her head into the kitchen. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go upstairs. Something's bothering Jess."

"Sure." He could see her emotions plainly on her face.

Rory bounded up the stairs.

* * *

She knocked softly, but didn't receive a reply. She could faintly hear music in the background. She opened the door and made her way to Jess' bed.

"Hey, sad boy." She said sitting next to where he lay.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Finding out why you're so upset?"

"Who said I was upset."

"Jess, come on! Is this because of Tr-"

"What, Rory, what? You think I'm upset over pretty boy? That I'm jealous? Why should I be jealous? I have no claim on you!" He was now standing, and stormed out into the kitchen.

"Is that what this is? You're jealous… of Dean?"

"No, I'm not jealous of Dean!"

"Then what is it?"

"I, don't know. I guess, if you can do what we do with me, then what's stopping you from doing it with anyone else?" He said softly. She was in front of him. She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it.

"Because they aren't you. They aren't the one person who knows me better than anyone." He leaned in at her words. Their lips met in a soft tender kiss.

"What am I?" He whispered

"You're Jess." She giggled softly

"I said what not who. As in what am I to you?" His voice was gentle with an ounce of pleading.

"My escape." She whispered honestly. And kissed him again, just as softly.

After a few minutes they broke apart from their gentle embrace. "You needed help with your homework?"

"I can do it tomorrow. Cause now I have to go home and get in the shower for dinner."

"Having dinner in the shower? Hmm, I thought guys were the only ones who could eat in the shower." He smirked at her. She playful hit his arm. "Okay," he conceded, "Les's, too." That earned him a hard smack.

"I should go." She was staring in his deep eyes again, and getting lost.

"I should get back to work." He was staring in her stormy eyes again, and getting lost.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"JESS!" Was heard from the stairwell. Their trance was broken. They shuffled to the door. Being gentlemanly, Jess walked behind her, and opened the door for her.

* * *

"Ugh. I didn't think Friday Night Dinner's could get more annoying." Lorelai whined as they pulled out of the Gilmore Mansion's driveway.

"Hm?" Rory was paying attention.

"You okay, sweets?"

"Just hungry. Can we stop at Luke's before we go home? That horse liver was… less than filling."

"That's cause it wasn't eatable. Yeah. Sure, we'll go to Luke's." Rory nodded and switched on the stereo. She went back to her thoughts.

She kept thinking Jess was jealous earlier. But why would he be jealous? He's the one getting all the benefits Dean isn't. He gets her in ways no one else does. Her body is his. So, what does he have to be worried or jealous about? Rory shook her head not knowing the answers. She just started singing along with the stereo.

* * *

Once they were at Luke's, Lorelai and Rory sat at a table in the center of the deserted diner. Luke and Jess were cleaning up.

"Diner boys, feed us, join us, give us coffee!" Lorelai called out merrily. Luke went and made the girls and Jess burgers, and himself a sandwich. Jess poured them steaming cups of coffee.

They sat eating and talking, happily. Like a family. Each evaluated the situation in their own way.

_Luke: This is nice. Sitting here, eating and talking with Lorelai. Oh, and the kids. It's like one big happy family._

_Lorelai: I wonder if I'll ruin the mood by asking for more coffee. Luke's looking at me with a far off look in his eyes. I wonder if Rory sees it? No, she;s too busy talking to Jess about those damn books. This is nice._

_Rory: Wow, Mom is getting along with Jess, Luke is openly admiring Mom, and Jess is… staring at me…_

_Jess: I never knew just eating with Rory, Luke, and even Lorelai could make me feel like this. Like I have a family. Like I'm loved._

"This is fun." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"What is?" He said coming out of his thoughts.

"The four of us. It's nice. It's like were a family almost." The other three let her words settle over them

"Yeah, a family." Jess nodded sincerely in agreement.

* * *

Dean was watching the scene in the diner. He knew he was losing her. She wanted _him_ He didn't know why, put she did. But he wasn't willing to lose her. Not yet. 


	10. Perfect

-1Allo, allo. And welcome to: The Rain chapter 10. Sorry, I've been in bed all day. I was really tired, then I realized it was cause Aunt Flow decided to visit, so, now im hyper thanks to midol. Anyway, like half the chapter is mostly either Jess or Rory separately, then, its like pure Litness… I hope you enjoy it and don't hate where I left it. Hehe, and for anyone concerned about LL sex scenes, fear not, I am _never_ writing one of those. They're an amazing couple, yes, but they are for plot purposes in my story. Sorry, to anyone who was looking forward to that possibly. Also thanks for all the reviews. Anaway, without further ado… Chapter 10 -Bree

_**xxx xxx**_

_**Chapter 10: Perfect**_

_The perfect Moment_

_For the perfect words_

_Is often very rarely_

_Ever exactly Certain_

_xxx xxx_

Rather than go to school, Jess started his plan. Part I: Get into the Gilmore House. This he had to be sneaky about. Although he knew about the turtle, and the back door, Babette could always happen to look out her window and then he was screwed.

Instead he opted to go to Rory's window and pray it was still open. Thankfully, it was. He knew this was wrong, but he wanted her to feel perfect, so this was necessary. He could have guessed all he wanted, but he had to be sure.

He had a pad of paper as he looked.

_**Bra- 28B. Side note- is that a real size?**_

_**Underwear- size 3**_

_**Top- Small, sometimes XS**_

_**Bottom- 3 / 4 or small**_

_**Dress- 3**_

_**Shoes- size 6 ½**_

'Okay, so that should cover everything, right? Shit what is that?' Jess ducked into Rory's closet.

"Stupid planner… stupid wedding. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" It was Lorelai, who apparently forgot her planner, that held all her things for the wedding being held at the Inn. "Stupid." And she felt rather stupid.

Jess heard the door close, the Jeep start, and let out a breath.

xxx xxx

Rory was having trouble concentrating. Her thoughts kept returning to Jess, and the fact that they had her mother's and Luke's complete trust to behave, and they would probably not. Her house all to themselves, no adults, and a rather horny Rory. Though she wasn't paying attention to the Calculus lesson, she knew that equaled bad if interrupted.

She wondered if he'd go down on her, or the other way. She never knew what they were doing. And ever since she got his 'gift', she'd been even more on the hormonal edge than normal. Just thinking of his lips and fingers and… other places, she was getting wet.

"Miss Gilmore." Rory snapped her head forward.

"Hmm?"

"Pay attention, you're daydreaming."

"Sorry, sir."

Stupid Jess. Stupid Luke for asking out Mom. Stupid Calculus.

xxx xxx

Part II: Get to Hartford. This was easy. Jess jumped on the bus to Hartford. Once he arrived at the mall, he headed for a directory.

He pulled out his pad again.

_**Victoria Secret - Third floor.**_

_**Hot Topic - Second floor**_

_**Payless - Third floor**_

_**Barnes & Nobles - First floor**_

_**Mandee's - Second floor.**_

'Okay, so I'm on the first floor, I guess, so, Barnes & Nobles.'

In Barns & Nobles he picked up a book for Rory: _Kama Sutra_. That would keep her occupied while he set up. Next up was Hot Topic. There he picked up an assortment of candles, and went into Spencer's and got more. At HT he also picked up a black button down with pinstripes. Thankfully most of the stuff would be going into his bag, so he wasn't worried about looking like a fag.

He went down to the other end of that floor and entered Mandee's. There he picked up a short, loose ruffled skirt, and a fitted short sleeve silky shirt. The skirt was pale blue and the shirt was white. It was complete opposite of the colors he'd be wearing.

Next was Victoria's Secret. The simple white lacy bra and boy cut shorts were angelic Rory with a dash of Jess' Rory. The white fishnets would match the outfit perfectly. The lace baby doll nightie was a nice touch, too. He knew he was getting too much into this, but, she deserved it. And he wasn't her boyfriend, just her escape.

The white stiletto's were nice as well. He'd stop for the rest at a supermarket.

xxx xxx

Jess managed to get back in time to not be suspected of cutting. He managed to throw all his books in his locker quickly, then shove the three small bags into his book bag. He ran to Luke's after the bell rang and ran upstairs.

After coming down, he started a strong pot of coffee.

Rory burst through the door a few minutes later. Slumping onto a stool, she dropped her head onto the counter.

"You okay?"

"Coffee." A large cup was placed in front of her. She guzzled half of it in one shot. "Hell was boring. And I got in trouble for spacing in like 3 classes." She whined.

"Well, at least it's Friday, right? Wait, don't you have dinner tonight?"

"Grandparents are in London visiting a friend."

"Ah. So, tonight'll be just us?" She let a small smirky smile grace her face.

"Mhm." Rory smiled fully.

"Good."

"Well, I'm gonna go study because I know I won't be able to later." She said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, you won't." He was looking at her with something in his eyes. Something she wasn't sure of. Something he wasn't aware of.

xxx xxx

Somehow, everything was falling into place. As long as Luke and Lorelai didn't come back, everything was as it should be; perfect. Jess placed everything in his bag again, and a box. He knocked on the back door. He was Luke's 10 minute warning. A frazzled Rory opened the door.

"You're early. Oh my god, Luke isn't here yet, is he?"

"No, this is your ten minute warning. Where's your Mom?"

"Her room." She replied confused. Jess made his way to her room and dropped his bag and the box on the floor. She tried to peak as he laid back on her bed, his warn copy of Oliver Twist in his hands.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." She pouted.

"I think you'll like this one." He smirked. She pouted.

xxx xxx

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Luke." Rory ushered them out.

"Have 'er home at a decent hour, kid, sometime 'round never." Jess _joked_. They were all a little stunned but laughed nonetheless.

Once the door clicked shut, their mouths were on each other's in a need fueled passionate kiss. Pulling apart, Jess smirked again. "Wait here." He went to her room. He came back with two books and a bag. "Go upstairs. Read one, and definitely use the other. When I tell you, get cleaned up and put that on." Rory nodded, seriously confused, but excited nonetheless.

When she was upstairs, Jess pulled out some things and started making dinner. While something was boiling, he threw a blue table clothe over the table and placed candles on it, unlit for now.

He stirred and went back to setting up. He was changing her sheets, when he had to actually make dinner. Apparently, he'd been making lasagna. Next, candles were placed, as well as a towel, and the room was done.

"Rory!" He knocked on the door.

"Uuhm?" Was her response.

"Hurry up, and get cleaned up and come down."

"MMM!"

Jess smirked and headed to get changed himself.

xxx xxx

The lights were out. She could faintly see candle light coming from the kitchen. As she passed her room, she noticed the door was closed. Entering the kitchen, she lost her breath. Her eyes were bulging out.

"Oh my god…" She whispered. In the faint light she searched for Jess. She found him quickly, standing in dark jeans and a faintly pinstriped black button down, actually buttoned. "What… what is this?"

"This? Oh, you mean dinner? Oh nothing."

"Bull, Jess! You're wearing a button down closed."

"So, let's eat." He pulled out her chair and pushed her in. Then served the lasagna and garlic cheesy bread.

xxx xxx

"Oh my god that was amazing, Jess."

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?"

"Not in the last five minutes, no."

"You look amazing."

"Jess, what was this for?"

"Here, go get freshened up or whatever and put that on." He hand her another bag.

"How did you know my size so perfectly?" Jess began clearing dinner. "Jess?" If it had been brighter she'd had seen him blush. "Okay, I'll go." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before skipping out of the room.

Jess smiled at her antics.

When she returned it was dark except her room, which the door was now open to. She leaned against the door post.

"Jess?" A boxer clad Jess turned to see his angel looking embarrassed, leaning against the door. He had been lightly the candles all across her room. She took notice of the black silk boxers, as opposed to her white silk nightie. He light the last one and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked pulling her in to him.

"Are you gonna tell me the point yet?" She was blushing as his eyes roamed over her. He pulled her flush against him. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"I told you it had to be perfect, right?" He whispered in her ear. She immediately looked into his eyes.

"Really?" She was smiling.

"Yeah."

"You did all this, for me? So it would be perfect?" She couldn't control the grin.

"Yes." He said quietly.

She kissed him with more passion than either had ever experienced before. Jess held her hips and guided her to her bed. Her hands were lost in his soft wavy hair, gel free. He was kissing her neck and she giggled in delight. She felt him smirk into her neck at that moment, before he resumed. His hands slid up the sides of her nightie. She moaned lightly.

He brought his lips to the stringy straps and gently pulled them down her arms. He kissed her now bare shoulder and collar bone. He pulled the nightie down over her hips, and down her slender legs. Somehow she felt more exposed then she ever had before, and she was still in her bra and panties. He kissed his way from her shoulder to the valley of her breasts, lifted over her bra, and picked up again down to the top of her panties. He kissed each of the indentations caused by her hips, then her navel, before working his way back up. He kissed her lips and started letting his hands do the work.

He cupped each breast through the lace. After massaging them gently, he leaned her upward as he unclasped the barrier. When his warm hands engulfed her blazing skin, she let out a long moan. Still massaging, his lips left hers and worked their way down to her breasts again. He kissed each of her nipples before taking one between his lips. The other was still being kneaded by his hand. He bit down lightly, causing her to arc toward him. He switched nipples, and repeated the treatment. Then he left them alone completely. She groaned in disapproval for a moment.

He kissed back down to her panties. Once there, he slid a finger into each side and gently tugged. She lifted her hips to help. He kissed her lips while he was down there. Later she'd learn he was gauging how ready she was. Deciding she wasn't yet, he returned to her nipples, while his hand stayed down below. The initial entrance shocked her, as she was concentrating on his mouth. Any attempt at keeping quiet was futile at the moment. Moan after moan escaped.

He finally thought she was ready. "Baby?" He whispered, hovering over her. His hand was still keeping her spread.

"Hmm?" She lazily opened her eyes. But once she saw the gentle, loving look on his face, her eyes were wide open. "What?" She whispered shyly.

"Are you ready?" His words were soft. This was so opposite of Jess. But she loved it. She nodded. "Say it. Say yes." He commanded. He needed her to say, so he could be sure.

"Yes." She said quietly yet full of confidence.

"Okay." He took her hand and replaced his. He reached into her nightstand were he'd placed them earlier. He lifted her hips and placed a towel under her. His boxers came off, and he slid the condom on. Replacing himself between her legs, he looked in her eyes again. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled, reassuring him.

"This is gonna hurt at first." He said pushing his head through her. He leaned over her and kissed her fully. While she was caught up in his kiss, he thrust forward. She let out a cry into his mouth and upon watching her eyes, he saw tears brimming. "Baby, are you okay? Rory?" He wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt her too much.

She nodded. "Don't… don't stop." He nodded and kissed her again as he began moving within her. Soon her slight hissing from pain returned to lengthy moans.

"Oh god…" She was close. "JESSE!" She was done. Hearing her scream/moan/breath his name all at once sent him over as well. After two or three more thrusts he was done. He collapsed on top of her before rolling over. He disposed of the condom, and lifted her limp body off of the towel, now stained with blood. He cleaned her up a little and then went to blow out the candles. He settled back into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, as she laid her head on his chest.

"That was… perfect." She breathed. He was sitting up slightly, and playing with her hair as she drifted.

"Really?"

"Only one thing was missing." She paused. He didn't think she was going to say what it was.

"What?" He was fairly certain. And it wasn't missing, she just wasn't aware of it. Neither was he.

"Coffee." She said after a moment. He smiled at her soon to be sleeping form. As she was in her final moment before sleep, his words lulled her into the perfect sleep, after the perfect first time. It was quiet, it was soft, it was barely heard. It was true.

"I love you, Rory."

Xxx xxx xxx

_Hiding behind Jess. Peaks out. _Okay? Is it safe for me to stop hiding? No pitch forks? Good. Lol. Review, and you'll get another chapter asap. I really have to write who we are a new chapter. Anway, oooh, check out my one-shot Eventually. Its cute, I think. Thanks for reviewing, hint hint… -Bree


	11. Drama, Drama

_**Chapter 10: Perfect**_

_The perfect Moment_

_For the perfect words_

_Is often very rarely_

_Ever exactly Certain_

_

* * *

Rather than go to school, Jess started his plan. Part I: Get into the Gilmore House. This he had to be sneaky about. Although he knew about the turtle, and the back door, Babette could always happen to look out her window and then he was screwed._

Instead he opted to go to Rory's window and pray it was still open. Thankfully, it was. He knew this was wrong, but he wanted her to feel perfect, so this was necessary. He could have guessed all he wanted, but he had to be sure.

He had a pad of paper as he looked.

_**Bra- 28B. Side note- is that a real size?**_

_**Underwear- size 3**_

_**Top- Small, sometimes XS**_

_**Bottom- 3 / 4 or small**_

_**Dress- 3**_

_**Shoes- size 6 ½**_

'Okay, so that should cover everything, right? Shit what is that?' Jess ducked into Rory's closet.

"Stupid planner… stupid wedding. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" It was Lorelai, who apparently forgot her planner, that held all her things for the wedding being held at the Inn. "Stupid." And she felt rather stupid.

Jess heard the door close, the Jeep start, and let out a breath.

* * *

Rory was having trouble concentrating. Her thoughts kept returning to Jess, and the fact that they had her mother's and Luke's complete trust to behave, and they would probably not. Her house all to themselves, no adults, and a rather horny Rory. Though she wasn't paying attention to the Calculus lesson, she knew that equaled bad if interrupted.

She wondered if he'd go down on her, or the other way. She never knew what they were doing. And ever since she got his 'gift', she'd been even more on the hormonal edge than normal. Just thinking of his lips and fingers and… other places, she was getting wet.

"Miss Gilmore." Rory snapped her head forward.

"Hmm?"

"Pay attention, you're daydreaming."

"Sorry, sir."

Stupid Jess. Stupid Luke for asking out Mom. Stupid Calculus.

* * *

Part II: Get to Hartford. This was easy. Jess jumped on the bus to Hartford. Once he arrived at the mall, he headed for a directory.

He pulled out his pad again.

_**Victoria Secret - Third floor.**_

_**Hot Topic - Second floor**_

_**Payless - Third floor**_

_**Barnes & Nobles - First floor**_

_**Mandee's - Second floor.**_

'Okay, so I'm on the first floor, I guess, so, Barnes & Nobles.'

In Barns & Nobles he picked up a book for Rory: _Kama Sutra_. That would keep her occupied while he set up. Next up was Hot Topic. There he picked up an assortment of candles, and went into Spencer's and got more. At HT he also picked up a black button down with pinstripes. Thankfully most of the stuff would be going into his bag, so he wasn't worried about looking like a fag.

He went down to the other end of that floor and entered Mandee's. There he picked up a short, loose ruffled skirt, and a fitted short sleeve silky shirt. The skirt was pale blue and the shirt was white. It was complete opposite of the colors he'd be wearing.

Next was Victoria's Secret. The simple white lacy bra and boy cut shorts were angelic Rory with a dash of Jess' Rory. The white fishnets would match the outfit perfectly. The lace baby doll nightie was a nice touch, too. He knew he was getting too much into this, but, she deserved it. And he wasn't her boyfriend, just her escape.

The white stiletto's were nice as well. He'd stop for the rest at a supermarket.

* * *

Jess managed to get back in time to not be suspected of cutting. He managed to throw all his books in his locker quickly, then shove the three small bags into his book bag. He ran to Luke's after the bell rang and ran upstairs.

After coming down, he started a strong pot of coffee.

Rory burst through the door a few minutes later. Slumping onto a stool, she dropped her head onto the counter.

"You okay?"

"Coffee." A large cup was placed in front of her. She guzzled half of it in one shot. "Hell was boring. And I got in trouble for spacing in like 3 classes." She whined.

"Well, at least it's Friday, right? Wait, don't you have dinner tonight?"

"Grandparents are in London visiting a friend."

"Ah. So, tonight'll be just us?" She let a small smirky smile grace her face.

"Mhm." Rory smiled fully.

"Good."

"Well, I'm gonna go study because I know I won't be able to later." She said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, you won't." He was looking at her with something in his eyes. Something she wasn't sure of. Something he wasn't aware of.

* * *

Somehow, everything was falling into place. As long as Luke and Lorelai didn't come back, everything was as it should be; perfect. Jess placed everything in his bag again, and a box. He knocked on the back door. He was Luke's 10 minute warning. A frazzled Rory opened the door.

"You're early. Oh my god, Luke isn't here yet, is he?"

"No, this is your ten minute warning. Where's your Mom?"

"Her room." She replied confused. Jess made his way to her room and dropped his bag and the box on the floor. She tried to peak as he laid back on her bed, his warn copy of Oliver Twist in his hands.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." She pouted.

"I think you'll like this one." He smirked. She pouted.

* * *

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Luke." Rory ushered them out.

"Have 'er home at a decent hour, kid, sometime 'round never." Jess _joked_. They were all a little stunned but laughed nonetheless.

Once the door clicked shut, their mouths were on each other's in a need fueled passionate kiss. Pulling apart, Jess smirked again. "Wait here." He went to her room. He came back with two books and a bag. "Go upstairs. Read one, and definitely use the other. When I tell you, get cleaned up and put that on." Rory nodded, seriously confused, but excited nonetheless.

When she was upstairs, Jess pulled out some things and started making dinner. While something was boiling, he threw a blue table clothe over the table and placed candles on it, unlit for now.

He stirred and went back to setting up. He was changing her sheets, when he had to actually make dinner. Apparently, he'd been making lasagna. Next, candles were placed, as well as a towel, and the room was done.

"Rory!" He knocked on the door.

"Uuhm?" Was her response.

"Hurry up, and get cleaned up and come down."

"MMM!"

Jess smirked and headed to get changed himself.

xxx xxx

The lights were out. She could faintly see candle light coming from the kitchen. As she passed her room, she noticed the door was closed. Entering the kitchen, she lost her breath. Her eyes were bulging out.

"Oh my god…" She whispered. In the faint light she searched for Jess. She found him quickly, standing in dark jeans and a faintly pinstriped black button down, actually buttoned. "What… what is this?"

"This? Oh, you mean dinner? Oh nothing."

"Bull, Jess! You're wearing a button down closed."

"So, let's eat." He pulled out her chair and pushed her in. Then served the lasagna and garlic cheesy bread.

* * *

"Oh my god that was amazing, Jess."

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?"

"Not in the last five minutes, no."

"You look amazing."

"Jess, what was this for?"

"Here, go get freshened up or whatever and put that on." He hand her another bag.

"How did you know my size so perfectly?" Jess began clearing dinner. "Jess?" If it had been brighter she'd had seen him blush. "Okay, I'll go." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before skipping out of the room.

Jess smiled at her antics.

When she returned it was dark except her room, which the door was now open to. She leaned against the door post.

"Jess?" A boxer clad Jess turned to see his angel looking embarrassed, leaning against the door. He had been lightly the candles all across her room. She took notice of the black silk boxers, as opposed to her white silk nightie. He light the last one and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked pulling her in to him.

"Are you gonna tell me the point yet?" She was blushing as his eyes roamed over her. He pulled her flush against him. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"I told you it had to be perfect, right?" He whispered in her ear. She immediately looked into his eyes.

"Really?" She was smiling.

"Yeah."

"You did all this, for me? So it would be perfect?" She couldn't control the grin.

"Yes." He said quietly.

She kissed him with more passion than either had ever experienced before. Jess held her hips and guided her to her bed. Her hands were lost in his soft wavy hair, gel free. He was kissing her neck and she giggled in delight. She felt him smirk into her neck at that moment, before he resumed. His hands slid up the sides of her nightie. She moaned lightly.

He brought his lips to the stringy straps and gently pulled them down her arms. He kissed her now bare shoulder and collar bone. He pulled the nightie down over her hips, and down her slender legs. Somehow she felt more exposed then she ever had before, and she was still in her bra and panties. He kissed his way from her shoulder to the valley of her breasts, lifted over her bra, and picked up again down to the top of her panties. He kissed each of the indentations caused by her hips, then her navel, before working his way back up. He kissed her lips and started letting his hands do the work.

He cupped each breast through the lace. After massaging them gently, he leaned her upward as he unclasped the barrier. When his warm hands engulfed her blazing skin, she let out a long moan. Still massaging, his lips left hers and worked their way down to her breasts again. He kissed each of her nipples before taking one between his lips. The other was still being kneaded by his hand. He bit down lightly, causing her to arc toward him. He switched nipples, and repeated the treatment. Then he left them alone completely. She groaned in disapproval for a moment.

He kissed back down to her panties. Once there, he slid a finger into each side and gently tugged. She lifted her hips to help. He kissed her lips while he was down there. Later she'd learn he was gauging how ready she was. Deciding she wasn't yet, he returned to her nipples, while his hand stayed down below. The initial entrance shocked her, as she was concentrating on his mouth. Any attempt at keeping quiet was futile at the moment. Moan after moan escaped.

He finally thought she was ready. "Baby?" He whispered, hovering over her. His hand was still keeping her spread.

"Hmm?" She lazily opened her eyes. But once she saw the gentle, loving look on his face, her eyes were wide open. "What?" She whispered shyly.

"Are you ready?" His words were soft. This was so opposite of Jess. But she loved it. She nodded. "Say it. Say yes." He commanded. He needed her to say, so he could be sure.

"Yes." She said quietly yet full of confidence.

"Okay." He took her hand and replaced his. He reached into her nightstand were he'd placed them earlier. He lifted her hips and placed a towel under her. His boxers came off, and he slid the condom on. Replacing himself between her legs, he looked in her eyes again. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled, reassuring him.

"This is gonna hurt at first." He said pushing his head through her. He leaned over her and kissed her fully. While she was caught up in his kiss, he thrust forward. She let out a cry into his mouth and upon watching her eyes, he saw tears brimming. "Baby, are you okay? Rory?" He wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt her too much.

She nodded. "Don't… don't stop." He nodded and kissed her again as he began moving within her. Soon her slight hissing from pain returned to lengthy moans.

"Oh god…" She was close. "JESSE!" She was done. Hearing her scream/moan/breath his name all at once sent him over as well. After two or three more thrusts he was done. He collapsed on top of her before rolling over. He disposed of the condom, and lifted her limp body off of the towel, now stained with blood. He cleaned her up a little and then went to blow out the candles. He settled back into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, as she laid her head on his chest.

"That was… perfect." She breathed. He was sitting up slightly, and playing with her hair as she drifted.

"Really?"

"Only one thing was missing." She paused. He didn't think she was going to say what it was.

"What?" He was fairly certain. And it wasn't missing, she just wasn't aware of it. Neither was he.

"Coffee." She said after a moment. He smiled at her soon to be sleeping form. As she was in her final moment before sleep, his words lulled her into the perfect sleep, after the perfect first time. It was quiet, it was soft, it was barely heard. It was true.

"I love you, Rory."


	12. Thus, With A Kiss I Die

_**Chapter 11: Thus, With A Kiss I Die**_

_My hear to you I Len'_

_You held it, you broke it_

_You shattered it to piece_

_And none of it matter in The End_

* * *

That time to talk came shortly after Rory realized her true feelings for Jess. She walked slowly up the stairs to her mother's room. She was dreading this conversation. It would change absolutely everything for them. Rory would admit she'd had sex with Jess, cheated on her boyfriend, and fallen in love her mother's boyfriend's nephew. This could only end badly.

"Mom?" Rory peeked into the room.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"'Bout what?"

"Everything."

"Of course." Lorelai ushered her into the room and the two sat talking for a while before Rory finally had to tell her mother the hardest part.

"I... I love him, Mom."

"You thought you loved Dean, too."

"But I do love Jess. I know, it seems weird, and I'm not just thinking this because we've had sex, I... really think I do, Mom."

"Explain it to me. Tell me how your in love."Lorelai said mockingly.

"I don't know. When Dean and I... did it, all I could think about was Jess. And I couldn't concentrate on anything until I told him. And then, well everything happened. I owe so much to him."

"Rory, you owe him nothing."

"Yes I do, Mom! There is so much more you don't know!" Rory stood up crying. "I tried to kill my self! If Jess hadn't showed up with my notebook, you would've have found me bleeding to death on the kitchen floor! But he knew what I had done, and after literally just meeting me, he made me promise that I wouldn't every again! And to talk to him if I wanted to. That night... I snuck out and we went to the bridge, because I wanted to do it again, because of 'poor Dean'. Then at the hotel, when things happened, I cut my self when I was in the bathroom. That's why he got mad at me! Since then I hadn't. I've been so much happier since Jess came into my life. And my first time. He made it perfect. Absolutely perfect. Dean would've ruined it if that had been my first time! But since I told Jess about that, since all this crap happened... 19 times, Mom!"

"You.. no... you couldn't have. No, your lying..."

"Look!" Rory thrusted her exposed wrists in her mother's face. Lorelai's jaw hit the floor as she saw ugly red scars marring her daughters arms.

"Why couldn't you talk to me?"

"Because! You were the problem!"

"You don't like the way things work here, you tell me! You don't try to kill yourself!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Rory had tears running down her face. She needed him. She didn't care how mad at her he was, she needed him. She ran, as hard as her feet would pound the pavement. And she didn't stop running until she reached him.

* * *

Jess wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he was smoking his cigarette, the next he was holding a sobbing Rory in the middle of a down pour. Somehow, they ended up in his room. When thought finally came back to him, he removed him self from her sobbing mass.

"Why are you here, Rory?" He asked coldly and bitterly.

"I needed to see you, to talk to you, to touch you. I just need you, Jess."

"So you can use me again?"

"No. I never meant to use you! You didn't even hear me out that day! You asshole! If you listened to me that day befoe jumping the gun, you would've heard me say that the whole time I was thinking I was with you! That afterwards I threw up, because I was disgusted, with Dean, the situation, but mostly myself! Then, I... cut myself, and I felt like I betrayed you! Because we weren't together! But I still felt like I cheated on you, because my body was yours! You don't get it! I LOVE YOU, JESS! And I had this notion in my head that you loved me... that that first time, you told me you did. I guess I really was dreaming, becuase you obviously don't. I guess I was so upset earlier I forgot about your little girlfriend, the blonde! It was a mistake to come to you! Maybe you were right. Good-bye Jess!" Rory stormed out, again, in tears.

* * *

The ran was falling heavily. It was kind of hard to see, hard to hear. But she heard him. She heard his voice reach out to her. She heard his words and his confession and his soul in those words.

"Rory, I do. I do love you!" She stopped dead in her tracks at his words. She knew he hadn't said those words since his grandfather died, hence why she was so sure she'd been dreaming. She slowly turned to him.

"Then why were you with her?"

"Why were you with him?"

"Because I was before you. I couldn't break up with him!"

"And I needed to forget you!"

"Jess... I, I love you." They were within inches of each other. Jess closed the space completely, in the middle of the heavy down pour.

I..." he swallowed hard. This was hard for him. "love you, too. Rory, these last few weeks have been hell."

"I know. I did it... did you?"

"Yeah. How many?"

"19. You?"

"27. Luke contributed a bit, too, so, don't feel too bad."

"Wasn't planning on it, Dodger." Rory smiled and teased him lightly. "So, are you gonna kiss me anytime soon?" Jess happily obliged and kissed her in such a passionate kiss, that the world faded to them. They heard, saw, felt nothing but each other.Even as they started to cross the street, nothing but them existed.

* * *

Dean was driving, fiddling with his radio. A normal person, who knew how to drive, would have been watching the road, seeing as how bad the rain was. But Dean being the oaf he was, wasn't. He didn't see anything in the road, not until his breaks couldn't grip the ground quick enough. His truck skidded across the slick street and slammed into two solid things. A sickening crunch and two screams echoed through the horrendous rain. White as a ghost, he quickly exited the car. Two bodies laid a few feet from his car. The bodies, of Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano.

* * *

When Luke ran out to the street, he almost had a heart attack. Rory and Jess were lying on the the ground. Jess had obviously registered the screeching tires first, and shielded Rory. However, when the car hit, they were sent flying a few feet, and landed with Jess still shielding her.

Both were taken to ICU. Lorelai fainted when she was told her daughter was in a car accident. The way they'd left things wasn't right. She couldn't have been gone.

Luke hated the way he and Jess were never as close as they could've been.

* * *

The right side of Jess' body had been almost completely shattered. Fragmants of his shattered bones punctured his lungs and heart. Rory's spine was severly damaged from landing the way she did, also she had major head trauma. Both had surgeries preformed, but neither recovered very well.

They died within minutes of each other.

Luke and Lorelai's relationship was forever strained from that point on. Both silently resented each other for their loved one's death. But in the end, they realized it was no one's fault, and learned to cope together. Lorelai died 4 years after Rory's death, in child birth. Luke raised their daughter, Jessica Leigh, until he died when she was 20.

Dean was sentenced to 20 years for manslaughter on two accounts, and was sentenced without parol.

The citizen's of Stars Hollow, never fully understood what happened. Some say that Dean had seen them, and that he wanted to hit them, and did so intentionally. Other's say the two jumped in front of his vehicle. Some say they died together as some act of god. Other's say their injuries just caused simaliar times of death. Some say Luke and Lorelai stayed together for the memory of Rory and Jess. Other's say they stayed together as they were able to help one another cope. Almost everyone agreed that Jessi was the only reason Luke survived as long as he did. That he'd been dieing of a broken heart since they placed her in his arms and told him he'd lost his wife.

No matter how anything happened, it was fitting that after their bodies were simitainously placed in the ground, next to one another, the rain stopped and the gray sky cleared enough for two beams of light to shine on their graves. Every year on the date of their death, it rained a soft mist. The world went on, Stars Hollow returned to its once happy self shortly after each death, and everyone moved on.

As a young woman once said, "Life happens, and the world smiles. Life ends, and the world cries. What it did while Life happened is up to you." Rory lived her life to its fullest toward the end. Jess lived his life day to day. Neither regretted it, not even their final thoughts.

_"I'm sorry if I couldn't save you, Rory. I love you."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't live for you, Jesse. I love you."_

_

* * *

_

_Fin_

Tis the end folks. Not very long, but, as I started writing, the ending fit perfectly. I've had that ending set since the beginning, so. I'm sad to say my story is over. Hopefully, when I start my next one, once I'm inspired again, you'll all love it as much as you did this one. I cannot express how much I'm going to miss writing this.


End file.
